Prophecy & Change Book Two: Sundered
by thew40
Summary: [COMPLETE] Darkness has overcome the Light Hemisphere, corrupting the hearts and minds of all those that are good. Can the Great Rebellion stop the Heroic Warriors from going over the edge? Please R
1. Falling Sun

Previously . . .

Note: This is a sequeal to "Masters of the Universe: The Crossroads of Destiny" and "Masters of the Universe: Prophecy & Change - Book One: Abyss". For better understanding, it is best if you read it before continuing this. If you did not, here is a run down of what has happened.

"The Crossroads of Destiny"

(Book One: Honor) After return of Princess of Adora and her transformation into She-Ra, Skeletor set out to defeat both She-Ra and their mutual enemy Hordak by releasing the long-imprisoned King Hiss. King Hiss, along with his Snake Men warriors, formed an alliance with Skeletor. Not long after their release, King Hiss and Skeletor restored the legendary Great Towers of Eternia. In a valiant struggle between the Heroic Warriors, the Great Rebellion, the Evil Horde, the Evil Warriors, and the Snake Men, new allies were found and old enemies were rediscovered. In the end, the forces of good took control of the Great Towers, but at a cost. One of their own - Teela, Captain of the Royal Guard - had fallen in battle.

(Book Two: War) In the aftermath of the incident at the Great Towers, King Hiss and Hordak went to war. By seizing kingdoms on both Eternia and Etheria, the pair was hell-bent on defeating the other. Eternos fell, Skeletor and his warriors were kicked out of Snake Mountain, and the Snake Men Army was released. Meanwhile, a comatose Teela experienced visions of her fate and destiny and fought of Death itself and returned to He-Man's side. Skeletor, realizing that Hiss must be stopped, aides Hordak in reclaiming the power of the Elders. Serving as one of the Elders 1,000 years ago, Hordak re-evoked their power at Castle Grayskull. Hordak was successful at defeating Snake Men and sent all but a small few back to their prison. But the borrowing of Grayskull's power had allowed for the Castle Grayskull's Great Eye to open in a matter of hours. It was then, when all of Eternos and the Heroic Warriors were at their weakest, Skeletor struck.

(Book Three: Beyond) Using a stolen device called the Cosmic Key, Skeletor took control of Grayskull and awaited the opening of the Great Eye of the Universe. With Tri-Klops commanding Eternos, the Heroic Warriors were captured. He-Man, Teela, Man-At-Arms and an inventor named Gwildor ended up on the planet Earth and searched for a way to return to Eternia and stop Skeletor. As they did, Orko defended the Great Towers from the weakened Snake Men, rallied the forces of Avion and Insectia, and went to Etheria to gather the Great Rebellion. As the Great Eye opened and Skeletor claimed the power of Castle Grayskull, the occupation force crumbled under the mighty strength of good. He-Man defeated Skeletor and the Great Eye closed, only to reopen three days later. This was known to the being called the Dark Cloud and it made for Eternia immediately.

(Book Four: Restoration) As it arrived in the Eternia solar system, the Dark Cloud took out the Horde mothership of Horde Prime. Granamyr called for a massive alliance of races and kingdoms on Eternia to guard Castle Grayskull. Prince Adam and Teela went in search, then, of the only thing that could stop the Dark Cloud - the Sword of the Ancients. As they went about their quest, Teela confessed false feelings she had for Adam and kissed him. They found the Sword of the Ancients and returned to Castle Grayskull, shocked to find that the battle with the Dark Cloud now including the Horde, Snake Men, and Evil Warriors on the side of graces. The battle came down to, though, Randor and his siblings Stephan and Johanna; Skeletor, Hordak, and King Hiss; Teela, Man-At-Arms and the Sorceress; Zodak; He-Man and She-Ra. Teela, using the Sword of the Ancients, struck at the Dark Cloud, striking harshly at its core, leaving He-Man and She-Ra to finish it off. The alliance ended and all retreated back to their homes. It was then that Teela confessed that it wasn't Adam she had feelings for, but He-Man instead. He-Man, hurt as Adam, told Teela that it was best for them to remain friends simply because he was worried that he would endanger her. 

"Prophecy & Change"

(Book One: Abyss) Nearly a year after "Crossroads of Destiny," Prince Adam took control of the Great Tower for his father. After some startling and mysterious events began to occur all over Eternia, those at Eternos joined with Malik the wizard from Stone Mountain. It was then discovered that the wizard Locus had summoned the Spirit of Evil and that the Spirit of Evil sought to kill the Ancient known as Procrustus. Procrustus was the titan Ancient, who lived in the center of world and held the two halves - the Light Hemisphere and the Dark Hemisphere - together. It was the Spirit of Evil's plan to kill Procrustus, take his place at the center of Eternia and transform the Light Hemisphere into a second Dark one. He-Man, Man-At-Arms, Mekaneck, Snout Spout, and Ram-Man sought to stop him and went through the long-abandoned Mines of Alluray to reach them. As they neared the entrance, though, Skeletor and King Hiss' warriors stopped them. He-Man and Teela reached Procrustus and the Spirit of Evil. But the Spirit of Evil managed to steal the Sword of the Ancients and used it to kill Procrustus. The Heroic Warriors failed and the Light Hemisphere instantly became the second Dark Hemisphere.

Chapter One

"Falling Sun"

There wasn't much to go on at first.

At first, of course. But that was simply because she didn't notice anything different. The ground trembled and shook for a while. An hour, maybe a little more. Her husband sent out scouts to see if there was any damage. There wasn't - not anything worth noting, anyways. No one died. The forces of darkness didn't come sweeping over the land.

But it was after a day or two that Queen Marlena did find something . . . just not right about Eternia since the Light Hemisphere became a second Dark. And the more she took notice, the more other things became apparent to her. Randor wasn't acting quite right. There could be heard arguments all across Eternos. Animals seemed aggressive and angry - even Cringer. The sky was darker and thick, uglier clouds hung heavily above their heads. Even the plants seemed twisted and evil.

As she stood upon at the city gates and awaited the others to return, she felt fear for this place she has taken as her new home. More and more, though, Marlena was feeling much more like an alien than the queen. Marlena wondered about her son. He was still supposedly on a scouting mission, but that was odd because no one but Man-At-Arms was able to confirm that.

Marlena pulled herself away from these thoughts as He-Man, Teela, Man-At-Arms, Ram-Man, Snout Spout, and Mekaneck made for the gates.

"Open those doors, damn it!" snapped Man-At-Arms.

Marlena could immediately see a change within them all. Teela and He-Man kept shooting each other looks that could kill. Ram-Man was arguing with Mekaneck and Snout Spout over something. There was definitely a change.

"Duncan!" shouted Marlena, rushing to her old friend. "I was wondering if you could tell me Prince Adam's radio frequency - "

"Queen Marlena!" Man-At-Arms replied, voice filled with anger. "Let me remind you that I am NOT Duncan when I am on duty and it is your duty to address me as Man-At-Arms. Am I clear?"

Marlena stood in shock. ". . . Yes."

"Secondly! I will not give you any classified information - especially here in the middle of the city!"

Marlena snarled and was about to reply, when He-Man stepped in.

"Oh leave her alone, Duncan!" groaned He-Man. "She didn't mean anything by it! She's just concerned for her son. Like you won't be the same way if your precious little Teela went off on some stupid mission!"

"Leave me out of this, you ass!" growled Teela.

"Mind your own business, He-Man," warned Man-At-Arms.

He-Man balled his hands into fists. "This is my business, you stupid old fool."

"No, no!" Marlena cried. "It's okay! Listen, the last thing we need is a fight. We received word of the mission's failure - "

"At Teela and He-Man's hands!" pointed out Ram-Man.

"Why you . . . . !" grunted Teela.

"SILENCE!" commanded Marlena. "I will have no more of this bickering! Man-At-Arms and He-Man - you will escort the others into the Royal Palace! Upon our arrival, Man-At-Arms, you will give me the frequency of Adam's transmitter! Do I make myself clear!?"

"Crystal . . . your HIGHness," Man-At-Arms spoke for the others.

"Good. Then come with me."

Marlena turned her back to them and lead them all into the palace. In the silence, she could feel the eyes on her back, trying to boar holes into her. She just ignored it and kept walking. This was not good. Not good at all. 

As soon as they entered the Royal Palace, a call went out for Marlena and the others. They were to report to King Randor immediately.

"There is a crisis developing at the Great Towers," Randor told them as soon as they entered. "A large energy fluctuation, and then we lost all contact. He-Man, Man-At-Arms - go there immediately and send for whatever back-up is needed. Take - "

"Excuse me!" snapped He-Man, stepping forward. "Since when am I do to exactly as I'm told by you! You're no king to me, Randor, and it's about time you realize that I have a no oath to you nor anyone else. I go and fight where I see fit!"

Randor stood to his feet. Marlena's eyes bugged out. "How dare you question me, He-Man? I have tolerated you long enough!"

"Quiet! Both of you!" shouted Man-At-Arms, lifting his club into the air. "Quiet! King Randor, He-Man owes nothing to anyone and that's his business! But, He-Man, you have sworn an oath to protect those of good from those of evil and this may heed that oath!"

"Understood," He-Man snarled. "I'll meet you there, Man-At-Arms."

Marlena couldn't believe her eyes, nor her ears. This was an amazing thing to watch, this drama to unfold right before her. She had never seen anything like it here on Eternia. Marlena stepped back and left the throne room, keeping her thoughts to herself.

***

King Hiss was surprised.

The plan had worked. The Spirit of Evil had managed to kill Procrustus and transform the Light Hemisphere into a second Dark Hemisphere. The effect was spreading across the world like wildfire. Part of it was here, where King Hiss seized an opportunity he had been waiting for for 1,000 years. The Great Towers of Eternia were his.

Nearly.

The doors of Grayskull Tower had slammed shut as soon as Spirit of Evil took control of Eternia's core. The Viper Towers opened and King Hiss and his Snake Men had rushed out, moving to take all Royal Soldiers prisoner and forcing the Heroic Warriors to retreat. That was four hours ago. And now, it was nearly his. Nearly.

"He-Man!" spotted Snake-Face from the top of the Central Tower. King Hiss saw him in the distance, riding on that accursed tiger Battle-Cat.

"This place belongs to us now," King Hiss said, skin ripping off to reveal his true, viper-form. "It's time he knows that!"

King Hiss could feel himself tapping into the power of the Great Towers. It was plentiful and mighty, moving through him like flood through a valley.

"Should we prepare our ground forces?"

"No. Let him come to me."

And he did. He-Man came to a stop near those Heroic Warriors that were stationed at the Great Towers. Man-E-Faces, Sy-Klone, Gwildor, Fisto, Extendar, and Roboto all stood grouped together. He-Man shook his head in dismay. "I can't believe this. I can't believe this!"

"What is it?" asked Roboto.

"You're just standing here! Why aren't you fighting?!" He-Man cried.

"They beat us back! We had to retreat," Fisto explained, angry.

"We thought it would be best to regroup when you got here," Man-E-Faces continued.

He-Man grunted, but didn't say anything. Instead, he just jumped onto Battle-Cat's back and moved forward. "Get ready to move out on my command," He-Man ordered. "We won't lose the Great Towers! Not to King Hiss - not to anybody!"

King Hiss stood from above and watched He-Man and his Heroic Warriors charged forward, ready for battle. King Hiss began to mutter a spell, and suddenly, a shield appeared all around the Great Towers. He-Man and his allies continued forward, and King Hiss spoke another spell. Gigantic ghost-like snakes wrapped and slithered all around the towers, their false fangs revealed.

King Hiss then pointed at He-Man and the band of Heroic Warriors. The snakes snapped into action and smashed right into them. They swooped and moved and snapped, taking down the Heroic Warriors. Some of the snakes broke into smaller snakes and struck that way, while others combined and wrapped around.

"Retreat!" He-Man yelled. "Pull back! Head back to Eternos!"

King Hiss smiled as the Great Towers were now completely his.

***  


Hours later, back at Eternos, Prince Adam walked down the corridor in a foul mood. Marlena stood up as soon as she saw him. "Adam!" she cried out to her son. "Adam!"

He spun around gruffly. "What?!"

"I was worried about you," she told him. "Come here."

"No!" snapped Adam. "I need to see my father. I'm sure he'll have something to say about the loss of the Great Towers."

"Yes, most likely."

"It wasn't my fault, although he'll surely blame it on me. I was on a secret scouting mission."

"I know, son, but - "

Adam shook his head. "No. Not buts. I'm going to tell him off, I am. I'm tired of him treating me like this."

Adam turned back around and threw open the doors to the throne room. Before him was his father, sitting on the throne.

"We lost the Great Towers," said Randor.

"Yes, father, and I - "

"Don't worry about it, son," Randor said, raising his hand. "We'll get them back. After we complete our next task, we'll have enough power to retake the Great Towers."

"And what is our next task?" questioned Marlena, coming up from behind Adam.

"Why, we're going to take Castle Grayskull."

Shock once more filled Marlena, something she should be used to by now. She eyed Adam, who seemed to be wrestling with some sort of inner decision. But finally, he nodded.

"Okay, father. Let's do it. Let's take Castle Grayskull in the name of Eternos. Once and for all."


	2. Meetings of War

Chapter Two

"Meetings of War"

Horns blew.

Fires were lit.

Banners waved in the winds.

Mekaneck felt a pang of dread in his gut and a sudden urge to rush into battle. Instead, he did his best to control it and lowered his head. "This is bad," he told Sy-Klone.

"No shit," Sy-Klone replied harshly.

"Hey, lay off, okay? I've NEVER seen an army like this."

Over the ridge the pair were hiding behind, and ten miles away, a massive army was forming at the base of Snake Mountain. There were many of them assembled there, races of evil from across Eternia. Ilkorts, Orcs, Goblins, Mer-People, Kobloids, the Rock-People, Torgs, Ogres, and many more all stood together, ready for war.

"You've heard the rumors?" asked Sy-Klone.

Mekaneck nodded. "Of course I have. There's more on the way."

"We'll beat 'em. After we take Castle Grayskull, this puny little army will be nothing to us," Sy-Klone replied.

Mekaneck scoffed. "I can't believe King Randor's been sitting on his ass all this time. The true power to expand his kingdom lies in the one place that we've been able to access for years."

"Yeah, well, I've always been curious as to why Skeletor REALLY wanted in there," Sy-Klone wondered.

"Why? Thinking about joining up with the enemy again?"

"No! Shut up, Mekaneck! Let's get out of here and report back to the Palace."

***  
  
Meanwhile, at the northern boarder of the Evergreen Forest and the southern boarder of the Vine Jungle . . .

Marcus lumbered forth, the great waterfall rushing down, glowing in moon light of the late night sky and entering his black eyes. He was a scout for the Bears, and they were about to claim this region as their own. It made the most sense for his kingdom. A strong, clean water supply for the village, plenty of fish flowing through the area, and it marked their entrance into the Vine Jungle.

But just as he was about to place the banner into the ground, his brown-furred snout caught scent of another. A Cat. She came leaping out of the Vine Jungle and landed on a rock on the other side of the river, just at the bottom of the waterfall. Immediately, her pupils grew larger, and then narrowed. Her ears went flat and rotated backwards; her tail swishing behind her nervously, the fur bristled.

Marcus growled, stood to full height, and looked directly at the Cat. His ears went flat and back, and he poped his jaw.

"Who are you?" Marcus snarled.

"My name is Lily, an emissary for King Paw of the Cats. I have come to stake claim on this area in the name of our kingdom."

Marcus laughed, but it sounded more like a roar. "This river has been claimed in the name of King Jade, leader of the Bear kingdom. This area is to be part of our ever-expanding kingdom."

Lily hissed. "I don't think so," she replied. "This area is full of fish for us to eat. It is a strategic place as well - bordering with . . . enemies."

"And what enemies would that be?"

"You."

Lily pulled out a long, curved dagger from her built and screeched as she leapt from rock to rock, not touching the water once. Marcus roared, and unleashed a long metallic spear.

"So . . . negotiations have ceased," he mumbled between long roars.

***

As morning came upon Eternos, Marlena was unable to deal with what was happening. Everyone seemed so different, so angry, so . . . evil. It seemed, for all day and night, that it was only she that noticed. Marlena felt so alone and so alien. This was not her world; she was not being affected by it.

Marlena found herself sitting alone in the courtyard, deciding not to go to the strategic meeting. Not far away from her, Adam, Man-At-Arms, Randor, and Teela were all standing around, planning out the taking of Castle Grayskull. She never thought she'd see the day when Grayskull's greatest allies would turn against it.

Last night, Randor has explained it as a way of defending it. By taking Grayskull for the kingdom, Eternos would remain secure for centuries. With news of Skeletor's ever-massing army, they would need all the help they could get.

"Your majesty," said a familiar voice then. Marlena looked up and saw Detective-Sargent Lubic standing by her side.

"Lubic?" she asked, surprised. Marlena had forgotten that Lubic was just as human as she was and probably noticed the differences too.

"Yeah," he replied. "Me and the others. We was just wondering . . . all our Heroic Warriors aren't acting very heroic."

Marlena stood straight up, a smile rising on her face. "You noticed too?"

"Yeah. Something's up."

"The Spirit of Evil must only be able to effect Eternian minds," Marlena told him. "What others were you talking about?"

"Rokkon, Stonedar, and Orko."

"Take me to them," Marlena ordered.

Above, Randor watched from a balcony as Marlena and Lubic left the courtyard together. "I knew it," he whispered to himself. "Probably missed the touch of her own kind. No wonder last night she and I didn't . . ."

"King Randor," interrupted Man-At-Arms, "we need to get back to meeting."

"Fine," snapped Randor and he turned around and walked back inside. Within, the others were studying a map of Castle Grayskull.

"We'll send in all Heroic Warriors first," said Adam. "Led by He-Man."

"I don't trust He-Man," grumbled Randor.

"I do," Adam returned harshly. "I spoke with him and he pledged his loyalty. He-Man will help us take Grayskull. The Sorceress has been keeping her secrets from him for years."

"Fine, He-Man will lead," Randor replied. "But how will we mask ourselves from the Sorceress' detection?"

"She'll be expecting us all at once," Teela said. "So instead, we'll be sending each Heroic Warrior in one-at-a-time and from different directions. Each one will use their powers as soon as they reach. Together, we should be able to break through her force fields and bring the drawbridge down."

***

"This is the plan, then," Marlena told Rokkon and Stonedar. "A ship is sitting at the launch pad. You two will take it and go find Zodak as soon as possible."

"Why Zodak?" asked Stonedar.

"Zodak is a Cosmic Enforcer. He specializes in the balance between good and evil and finds that that balance must always be in check. Zodak is the only one that can possibly help us."

"How are we supposed to launch? I thought we needed an access code to launch," questioned Rokkon.

Marlena nodded. "As the queen, I have one of the access codes. Lubic will escort you to the launch pad, and then will return immediately to the palace."

"Why's that?"

"We're heading to Castle Grayskull, the three of us," Marlena returned, pointing to herself, Lubic, and Orko. "I'll retrieve the plans after the launch and we'll get out of here as fast as we can. Only by reaching the Sorceress can we hope to muster any sort of restoration."

"Sounds like a good plan, then," Orko said. "But I'm a little worried about everybody. I don't want them to stay evil."

Marlena gave him a small grin. "Neither do I, Orko. Neither do I," she answered. "Now, are we in agreement?" All four of them gave her a nod. "Good. Then let's get to work."

***

As the twilight hours settled in, Marlena and Orko snuck into Man-At-Arms' lab and reached the launch computer controls. Using her access codes, Marlena activated the pre-launch sequence. Lubic signaled that Rokkon and Stonedar were in position, and she went to work.

Within moments, a loud rumble filled the air, and bright fire fumed from launch pad. The ship lifted into the sky and towards the stars. Marlena pegged her hopes onto that ship, and managed to say a little prayer for those that flew on it.

"Good work, Lubic," she said over the communicator. "Now head on back. We may need you here."

Randor stormed into the Throne Room, where Man-At-Arms was checking in with a few soldiers. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" he thundered.

"King Randor, someone just left in one of the ships."

"I realize that! Who was it?!"

"We just did a head-count, sire. It was Rokkon and Stonedar."

"How did they manage to take off? It requires an access code to get into the launch controls and - "

Man-At-Arms smiled and handed Randor a printout. "Already one step ahead of you, sire. I'm afraid you won't like the answer."

Randor looked at the paper, then proceeded to crumble it up in his hands. "I knew it . . ."

***

Marlena moved quickly into her and Randor's bedroom and looked around for the plans of attack. She spotted them on his desk and opened them up. "They're coming from different directions, all of them. No wonder they're making this a surprise attack."

It was then the doors flew open. Randor ran in, his face red and Marlena stood still in horror as he charged towards her. Randor ripped the plans from her hands, and then smacked her harshly across the face.

"Traitorous bitch!" he screeched.

"No! Randor!" Marlena attempted, but Randor lunged for her. Marlena ducked and slammed her plan into his chin. As he toppled back, she kicked him in the gut.

"You are not yourself!" she called. Marlena went for a kick to the face, but Randor grabbed her ankle and pulled, sending Marlena onto her back. She attempted to stand up, but Randor grabbed her by the neck and lifted her off the ground.

"Spy!" shouted Randor, holding Marlena up by the neck. "I knew it! I KNEW IT!"

"Randor . . . please . . ." gasped Marlena, struggling against him as her husband choked her. "Don't . . ."

He tightened his grasp on her. "I should have realized it sooner," he told her. "You show up only a year or two before Hordak does? And then you allow him to take one of YOUR children! You're his! You're both his spy and his lover!"

Marlena couldn't believe the madness that was spewing from Randor's mouth. "No . . ." she attempted, but his fingers were clenching too hard.

"And now - now you sent your two little friends off to Horde Prime, no doubt, to attack us while I'm taking Castle Grayskull! Well, I may have been too late to stop Rokkon and Stonedar, but I'm not too late to stop you!"

Randor was about squeeze even harder, but a laser blast came slicing through the air, striking right next to him. Randor dropped Marlena, the queen falling to the floor, holding her neck and gasping for air. She looked up and saw Lubic, holding a laser gun.

"YOU!" roared Randor, pulling out his sword.

"Run, queenie! I'll take care of him!"

Gasping, Marlena ran. She could hear behind her as Lubic opened fire, but the sound of Randor's screams and shouts were louder. The madness that the Spirit of Evil had released seemed to be reaching its apex. She needed to get to Orko, and then - onto Castle Grayskull. She had to reach it before the Heroic Warriors.

No, she thought to herself. They're not heroes. Not anymore.

"Orko . . ." she wheezed as she came around the corner. "Orko!"

The Trollian shot into the corridor was shocked to see her in such a horrible condition. "Your majesty! What happened?"

"We need to go, Orko. To Grayskull. Now!"

Orko nodded and led the way. As fast they could, they made for the hanger. But as they raced along the courtyard, a cry rang out. "STOP THEM!" It was Randor, his voice with ferocity and anger. And betrayal, to some extent.

Royal Guards began to pour out onto the courtyard. Orko paused for a second and conjured up a spell. A wall of flames appeared in the courtyard, giving Marlena and Orko time to make a run for it. They charged for the hanger, and entered.

"Halt!" shouted a Royal Soldier behind the door.

"I've had enough of this," Marlena muttered. She spun around kicked the laser gun out of the soldier's hand and picked it up for herself. "Orko, make for a Road Ripper, I'll cover you."

As Orko zoomed over, Marlena stunned the soldier and pulled out a dagger that was strapped to her ankle. The Road Ripper turned on just as the doors opened and more Royal Soldiers poured in. Marlena leapt onto the Road Ripper with Orko and they sped out of hanger.

They shot towards the gates, which were slowly coming to a close. Marlena bent over Orko's body and clicked the Road Ripper into the highest gear. It would be a close one, but they shot straight through the doors right as they were closing up. The Road Ripper bounced on the road and then zoomed away from Eternos.

From above the gate, King Randor stood and watched as his wife and the court jester sped off together. Both spies for Hordak, he assumed within his mind. "They should be together," he muttered. "We attack Grayskull in two days anyway. What does it matter?"

But as Randor walked off, a feeling of doubt washed over him. What was he doing? What was he thinking? Had he gone mad? He just tried to strangle his wife! How was this for the best? How could he be doing this?

Then a new thought popped into his mind. He was doing this because it was the right thing to do. It was right and it was to be done simply because it was best for Eternos. Of course he was strangling his wife. She was spy for Hordak. That much was obvious. And so was Orko. And Rokkon and Stonedar.

It didn't matter, though. It didn't. Castle Grayskull would be his in two days, anyways. He would succeed where Keldor - Skeletor - his brother - had failed so many times.

***

In the darkest hours of the night, the Road Ripper came to a screeching halt at Castle Grayskull. Marlena got off and stood up, her ripped dress dancing the pale moonlight. "Sorceress of Grayskull! Open the drawbridge!"

There was a long pause, and Orko seemed to diminish in hope. Marlena grunted and was about to speak again when, at last, the drawbridge cranked open. Marlena and Orko walked inside and when they reached the Throne Room, were shocked at the sight before them.

The Sorceress was pale and limp, her body thin and her wings had a strange brown look at the tips. She was thin, sickly so. Her bloodshot eyes opened and she mustered what was an attempt at a smile at the sight of the two aliens.

"Thank the Ancients . . ." she muttered.

"Orko! Find water!"

"But your highness - "

"NOW!"

Orko shot out of the room, seeking for a pitcher. Marlena went to the Sorceress and laid a hand on her forehead. "Sorceress," she spoke to the keeper of Grayskull. "We need to call for reinforcements. The Heroic Warriors are going to attack the Castle."

"Call for your daughter . . ." uttered the Sorceress. "The Great Rebellion will come."

"What about She-Ra? Will she come as well?" questioned Marlena. "She's supposed to be the champion of Grayskull with He-Man."

Orko arrived with a glass of water. Marlena took it and held it up the Sorceress' lips. When the glass was emptied, the Sorceress looked up to Marlena with honest eyes.

"If Adora comes, so will She-Ra. Because . . ." The Sorceress coughed, then continued. "Because they are one and the same."

Marlena's eyes widened and it felt like someone punched her in the stomach. "What . . .?" She turned to Orko, who didn't seem as shocked. He knew, Marlena realized. She had suspected, but to have it confirmed . . .

The Sorceress spoke once more. "Adora is She-Ra. And, Adam, your son, is He-Man."


	3. Dawn, Dusk, and Dawn Again

Chapter Three

"Dawn, Dusk and Dawn Again"

Marlena stood atop one of the towers of Grayskull and looked out upon the horizon, the stars starting to twinkle away, the moons moving from view, as if all were being chased by the dawning sun. She had cried a few times, out of both shock and regret. Her neck was still bruised from Randor's attempt to kill her.

The man she loved.

The man she still loved. Marlena sighed and let her head drop, tears now flowing freely from her eyes. Changing half of the entire planet . . . it seemed so impossible. To change it back was the task before her, but how? What could she do? She was but a mere human? Marlena hoped for Rokkon and Stonedar as they journeyed through space, in the vain hope of finding Zodak.

Her thoughts reeled to Adam and Adora, whose revelation was shocking. She had the hardest time wrapping her mind around the fact that He-Man and She-Ra were her children. Marlena had suspected it, to an extent, but never honestly considered it.

"Your majesty?" came the light voice of the Sorceress.

Marlena turned around. "Yes?"

"I have been able to contact Etheria. Your daughter and the entire Great Rebellion will be teleported here in the afternoon."

Marlena nodded. "My daughter . . . I'm still getting over it."

"I know. My apologies, Queen Marlena, for telling you in such a manner. But the time for pretenses is over."

Marlena nodded once more and walked over to the keeper of Castle Grayskull. "I know. I understand. It's just hard for me to comprehend," she returned. "You're looking better, though?"

"The power of Grayskull has been tainted by the Spirit of Evil. He-Man - Prince Adam - has been greatly altered by the power of the Spirit of Evil. Adora, because she was not here when the wave hit, remains safe from its effects."

"That's good," Marlena replied. "At least one other of my family is normal."

Sorceress nodded and smiled a bit. "She is what keeps Grayskull from being completely corrupted. She is the hope on the horizon."

Marlena nodded a little. "This is what you meant, isn't it? When Hordak and Keldor tried to take the children, and ended up Adora. I remember what you said. 'Their destiny is greater; greater than so many others on Eternia. They will be the forgers of fate.' This is what you meant."

"Yes. It is. The Elders knew of them and I think even the Ancients knew that it was going to happen. Good and evil, Queen Marlena, are two of the most vital things here on Eternia. Your children . . . they are fighting in something far greater than you or I. But, milady, I shall not stand here and diminish the roles of anyone else on Eternia. Indeed, all our lives touch each others, sometimes changing things in ways we often don't know about."

Marlena looked at Sorceress for a long time, soaking in each word. The Sorceress, instead, was looking out to the horizon, the sun coming over the tree-lined horizon, spreading it's light across the rough field below. The two stood in silence, in the middle of this everyday experience. Marlena felt as though a great burden had been lifted off the Sorceress' shoulders, but a haunting look was still in her eyes.

_My God,_ thought Marlena, _she's lost a daughter too._

"Teela," Sorceress said then, and then looked to Marlena. "My power is weak and I can not see her. I worry for her." And then, as if suddenly realizing what she said, Sorceress turned back to Marlena. "I worry for all of Eternia."

"As . . . as do I."

The Sorceress gave Marlena a small smile, touched her hand, and then walked down the nearby stairs, leaving Marlena alone on the tower.

***

The trees swayed heavily as Sorrowful bounded through. The large dragon kept tripping over and shrubs, sending Twiggets running in fear of being squashed.

"In-coming!" yelled Bow.

Sorrowful leapt and attempted to fly through the last amount of trees, but ended completely collapsing, falling right on his face in the shadow of Brightmoon. She-Ra mustered a smile at the sight, but the smile immediately faded.

The entire Great Rebellion had gathered here at Brightmoon for transportation to Eternia. Some of them question this mission to protect Grayskull, but most of them agreed that if an evil Randor were to gain access to Castle Grayskull, things were be far worse for Etheria. An evil Eternia could not be tolerated, especially if that evil would be setting its sights for Etheria.

"She-Ra," Angella said then, pulling the blond female warrior from her thoughts.

"Yes, your highness?"

"The former general has arrived," Angella replied. From behind her came General Sunder. Formerly the Horde's most successful leader, Sunder had defected. She-Ra was a bit surprised to see him, but pleased none the less.

"I am going with you," Sunder said.

"Are you sure? I heard you had a child on the way."

"She-Ra, I was the one that let Extendar and Snout Spout escape that day last year. I didn't let them go free just to see them become evil once more," Sunder replied. "I will bring them to justice. I will help you."

She-Ra smiled and nodded. "Okay then. Queen Angella? Are they all assembled?"

Angella nodded. "In front of the Castle, yes."

"Are you sure about this? Abandoning the kingdom now?"

"Yes, She-Ra. The Twiggets will protect it, as will the rest of the guard."

"Alright. Then let us go."

She-Ra led Queen Angella and Sunder down to the courtyard, where the entire Great Rebellion had gathered. Swift-Wind, Flutterina, Mermista, Netossa, Bow, Sorrowful, Spinnerella, Glimmer, Castaspella, Frosta, Madame Razz, Broom, Kowl, plus herself, Angella and Sunder. "Quite an army," she breathed to Swift-Wind as she made her way over to her beloved pegacorn.

"They are willing. More than willing," said Swift-Wind. "They are determind."

"Indeed so," She-Ra replied. She then lifted up the Sword of Protection. "Sorceress! We are ready!"

Reality bent and moved. A door between dimensions warped open, its golden energy inviting them forward. The Great Rebellion moved into the portal . . .

***

. . . And arrived in a large chamber in the heart of Castle Grayskull. Orko was waving his hands in the air, the strain obvious as he helped the Sorceress hold the portal open. When the last person came through, She-Ra nodded to them. "That's all."

The portal collapsed, the strain gone from their faces.

As Marlena further explained the situation, She-Ra couldn't help but notice bruising on her neck and face. What had happened that she wasn't telling? How bad were things back at the palace? When Marlena finished up and stopped telling them what they were to do, the group began to talk amongst themselves.

"Marlena . . ." began She-Ra.

"I need to talk to you," Marlena said instead. "Privately."

She-Ra furrowed her brow, but let Marlena guide her away from the chamber. The two went down a long stretch of corridor and into a small room with a wooden table and a few bowls and shelves. She-Ra stood inside as Marlena locked the door behind them.

"What is it, your highness?"

A taunt smile crossed Marlena's lips. "I know."

"Know?" She-Ra asked, a little unsure. "Know what?"

"I know about you, Adora. The Sorceress told me about you and Adam being She-Ra and He-Man."

She-Ra dropped her sword onto the table in pure shock. "What?"

Marlena nodded. "Yeah," she returned. Marlena opened up her arms and She-Ra came into them, the two hugging. "It's okay. It's alright."

"Mom . . ." She-Ra said to her. "I . . ."

"No, don't worry about it. I understand. I do. Really."

The two separated and She-Ra saw the bruises once more. "What happened to your neck, mother? Who did that?"

Marlena's smile faded and she bit her lip before answering. "Your father, dear."

"WHAT?!"

"Yes. He . . . listen, Adora, it's not our concern right now. We need to stop your brother and the Heroic Warriors from taking over Castle Grayskull, and then deal with what happened in the core of Eternia. After that, everything will be okay."

***

"WHERE DID SHE GO?!?! WHAT IS HER PLAN?!?!"

"Go ta . . . go ta Hell . . ."

Randor slammed his fist against Lubic's stomach once again. Lubic winced in pain from the impact. His entire body was black and blue from the punches, and blood had been gushing from various parts for hours.

"You aren't going to get anything from him, Randor," Man-At-Arms said from the door of the prison cell.

Randor snarled at Lubic, then spat in his face. "I know."

"When are we leaving?" questioned Randor.

"Tomorrow morning, if we're staying on time table. According to our scouts, Skeletor's army will be moving out within the next week. If we're going to take Castle Grayskull, it needs to be tomorrow."

Randor nodded. "Prepare them, Duncan. I don't expect this to be an easy task. Has there been any word on finding Rokkon and Stonedar?"

"Not yet, your highness."

"I don't like this, Duncan. Not one bit. Not one single bit."

"Do you think I do? Trust me, the sooner we take Castle Grayskull, then sooner Eternos will be protected."

"And Eternia will be safe!"

Duncan nodded. "Yes. All of it."

***

The night came and went and all of Eternia seemed to grow tenser. Skeletor's army grew under the shadow of Snake Mountain as a second tribe of Orcs joined up. Plans were being drawn to decide just where to strike first and how.

Defenses mounted at Castle Grayskull. Weapons were brought to windows and the towers were armed. Banners and flags were set up right next to laser cannons and missile launchers. The Great Rebellion rested and prepared for the dawn when they would be forced to battle those they once called allies.

The Heroic Warriors had all assembled at Eternos, now more than ready to make war against Castle Grayskull and to take its secrets in the name of Eternos. 

Just as the sun rose, Adam awoke, ready for the battle. He reached for the Sword of Power and let his eyes soak in its greatness. Such power and strength it gave him! It's potential had been misused for so long . . .

"Not anymore," Adam whispered to himself. He kicked Cringer in the stomach, waking the green tiger. "Get up! It's time!"

Cringer growled. "Leave me alone!"

Adam scowled, but lifted the Sword of Power anyway. "BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL . . ."

***

A sudden crack rumbled through Castle Grayskull. Lights flashed, doors were thrown open and then slammed shut, and a terrible pain struck at the Sorceress. She doubled over, face red, eyes filled with tears. Marlena grabbed hold her as she nearly collapsed.

"What is it?" asked Marlena.

"Adam . . ." the Sorceress whispered, though the room was empty. "He's transformed into He-Man, but the power of Grayskull that has been tainted . . . it's adapting him to suit his new affiliation."

***

". . . I HAVE THE POWER!"

As the transformation ceased, He-Man was quite pleased with what was changed. A new armor covered his body. It was black, except for the shoulders with were covered in a silver armor. A red scarf drifted around his beck, and it was the same color of his fingerless gloves.

He-Man looked over at Battle-Cat, finding the red armor had been completely replaced by black. "Grrrrr. This is more like it."

He-Man smiled and nodded. The pair walked out of the room, prepared to meet the others. Once they got to the courtyard, the first person both He-Man and Battle-Cat bumped into was Teela. She had as well had changed her wardrobe.

A pair of sashes covering her chest had replaced her top, and a large golden necklace linked those. She wore black pants with a golden sash belt flowing from her hips.

"Nice look," He-Man complimented.

"Same to you," Teela replied, coming up closer to him. She put her hands on his chest. "Although, I do miss the near-nakedness."

He-Man smirked. "Well, there's one good way to see that again. And without the near." He put his hands on her hips and Teela lifted her head, licking her lips sultry-like.

"EXCUSE ME!" barked Man-At-Arms. "If you would so kindly take your hands off my daughter, He-Man, we have a mission to complete."

He-Man laughed and threw his head towards the others. "Let's go, babe. Come on, Cat!" he ordered. "LET'S MOVE OUT!"

***

She-Ra stood at the drawbridge of Castle Grayskull, fear in her eyes. The Sorceress joined her. "Feeling better?" asked She-Ra.

"Yes," Sorceress replied. Dawn had come and morning was moving along slowly. "All are in position?"

"Yes. The Great Rebellion are in their assigned areas," She-Ra returned. "Sorceress, why wasn't I changed as well? Why am I not evil?"

"Spend enough time on Eternia and you will be, especially if you make the transformation from Adora to She-Ra enough times. What protected you from the Spirit of Evil's power was the fact that you are only half-Eternian and was off-planet when it happened. Add in the fact that Light-Hope is joined with the power of the Sword of Protection and that you were in the Whispering Woods and it all stands revealed."

She-Ra nodded. "Can we help my brother? Change him back to the side of good?"

"That is what I am hoping for, my dear."


	4. Boys versus Girls

Chapter Four

"Boys versus Girls"

Stratos felt the air flowing through his wings, the sky stretching before him like an unlimited blue and white kingdom. Indeed, the lord of Avion planned to take the skies as his own after aiding Randor in conquering Castle Grayskull. All those that flew in the air would be under his command.

Even Buzz-Off, who flew next to him, wings humming loudly. The Insectiods would come under his rule - under the wing and foot of Avion.

Stratos smiled to himself and pressed forward, Castle Grayskull appearing on the horizon. "There!" Buzz-Off shouted. "We'll be the first to arrive, just as planned!"

"Yes."

Suddenly, two figures shot out from the Evergreen Forest. They were both female, both winged. It took a moment to completely recognize who they were, but it was Buzz-Off that recalled their names.

"Sweet Bee, Flutterina."

Sweet Bee was a bee-like humanoid, much like Buzz-Off and his fellow people. They were supposedly from outer space, but there was nothing to completely corroborate that. Flutterina possessed two large beautiful butterfly wings, and looked younger than Sweet Bee and the rest of the Great Rebellion.

"Warriors of Eternia, we are asking you to stand down in your attack against Castle Grayskull. We have met before, and spoke. We are not your enemies. Your minds are not your own," Sweet Bee told them.

Stratos turned to Buzz-Off. Buzz-Off smiled. "No," Buzz-Off said then. "And I'd like to know more about this alien colony of yours . . ."

"Stand down," Flutterina warned. "Or we'll be forced to stop you."

"Never," Stratos returned. He reached for his missile launcher controls. Just as he was about press them, though, a huge wave of butterflies soared out of the Evergreen Forest blew and swarmed around him. They weighed him down, under Flutterina's control, and the lord of Avion lost concentration. His wings stopped flapping and he began to fall. Flutterina followed him.

Buzz-Off, watched as she started after Stratos, then spun around just in time to see Sweet-Bee slam a foot into his gut. Buzz-Off staggered back, but pulled out his long-staffed axe. He swung it around and barely missed Sweet-Bee. She lunged up, pulling out a curved dagger. The axe flew around, but struck the dagger and was deflected off.

Sweet-Bee then pushed herself from the axe with the dagger and slammed her shoulder into Buzz-Off's chest. The two toppled down from the sky.

***

Roboto, Moss Man, and Extendar traveled by the banks of river towards Grayskull. It was an out-of-the-way route to the ancient fortress, but also the one least likely to expect an attack from. They had been traveling for a few minutes when Roboto stopped in his tracks.

"Halt. My sensors are detecting life-forms."

Moss Man and Extendar both stopped and looked back at the android. "What?" questioned Extendar.

Moss Man was about to say something as well, but didn't. The way the grass was moving and the silence from the trees . . . something was off here. He didn't quite know what, but there was something definitely not right about all of this.

"Where are you detecting these life-forms?" asked Extendar.

"Scanning . . . scanning . . ."

Just then, a wave of water shot out of the river and slammed right into Roboto. Roboto stumbled back as Mermista appeared in the river.

"Get her!"

"Oh, forget about her!" came a female voice from above. Extendar looked up to see Netossa drop from the trees. A huge net shot from hands and covered him immediately.

"Hang on!" yelped Moss Man, coming to their aid. Just as he was about, the grass suddenly grew as tall as trees in a matter of seconds - blocking him from the ensnared Extendar and the water-logged Roboto.

He turned around, demanding an answer. "Hiya!" came the response from the blond-haired female dressed in hippy clothing.

"Perfuma!" roared Moss Man. Vines shot from the trees at his word and went to take down the woman. She shook her head and raised her hand, the vines retreating at the action.

"Sorry bub," she said with a shrug. She then waved her hands around and flowers came from the ground, quickly encasing Moss Man in them. Their powerful scent caused the Heroic Warrior to waver.

***

"Something's gone wrong," Teela said as she and Fisto marched through the woods. She knew it in her gut that something had happened to the others. She wasn't sure who it was that was causing the trouble - Orko and the queen couldn't be causing that much of a problem.

"Teela look out!" yelled Fisto.

Teela looked over to see a set of arrows coming her way. She flipped out of their way, the arrows slamming to the ground and exploding in smoke. The smoke was supposed to knock her out, but Teela was far too smart for that. She leapt over the smoke and right towards the archer that did this.

"BOW!" she yelled, the man seen from behind a tree.

Bow spun around and prepared two more arrows for firing, but Teela was too fast. She pulled her sword - the Sword of the Ancients - and swung it forward. The sword nearly snapped the bow in half, but sent the arrows clattering to the ground.

Bow reached for his dagger and sent it sailing for Teela. Teela blocked it with her sword, but Bow leapt back. He pulled out two of his arrows and in the blink of an eye sent them heading towards a branch right about Teela's head. The branch came tumbling down.

Fisto made for Teela, but a beam of light struck his iron hand. It suddenly felt heavy - heavier than anything Fisto had ever lifted. The fist went to the ground, slamming into it and shattering the grass and dirt. He looked up to see Castaspella walk out from behind one of the trees, the beam of light originating from one of her hands.

***

Sorrowful shot out of the forest, a little more ferocious than he felt. Clamp Champ jumped back, fright in his eyes. Sorrowful's confidence gained a few more points and he made for the detective with all the strength he had in him.

The dragon craned his neck back, and bared his teeth and then -

Clamp Champ's claw flared open and wide, and snapped around Sorrowful's neck. "Gotcha!" he shouted.

Sorrowful felt the claw tighten around his neck and struggled by lifting his head and swinging it side to side - Clamp Champ along with it. "I could use some help over here!" cried Clamp Champ, being swung around by Sorrowful.

"Kinda busy!" yelled back Sy-Klone.

A tornado was forming as both he and Spinnerella pushed winds at each other, neither one clearly winning of losing.

***

Rio Blast fired laser beams and missiles at Glimmer, but the purple-haired female sorceress was more than ready for them. She deflected each weapon launched at her, her force field causing the explosion and laser beams to cause her no harm. Unfortunately, this meant she couldn't go on the offensive. Yet.

Meanwhile, Snout Spout was about to scout forward when Sunder swung down and kicked Snout Spout right in the chest. Snout Spout staggered back and Sunder landed right before him.

"Easy, Snout Spout. It's me. Sunder. I helped you escape, remember?"

Snout Spout blinked, then nodded. "Oh yes. I remember. I remember you hunted me down!" His nose elongated and flew around Sunder's waist, squeezing it tight.

"No! NO!" wheezed Sunder. "I've changed . . ."

"Oh?" asked Snout Spout. "So have I." And he squeezed tighter.

***

Man-At-Arms heard the sounds of battle around him. The Evergreen Forest was alive with it. Someone - something? - had come to Castle Grayskull's aid. Just like the Sorceress, replacing him and his companions with someone else. She would pay for this.

Just then, a female with large white wings dropped down from the trees. "Man-At-Arms!" said the woman, who was quickly identified as Queen Angella. "You will stop this madness!"

"No. Ram-Man?"

Ram-Man, who had been his partner during this invasion, rushed forward. But just as he neared Queen Angella, a blue frost beam came out of nowhere and struck Ram-Man. Ram-Man was suddenly incased in a block of ice.

Frosta came around from the back of the ice block with a smile on her face. Man-At-Arms sprung into action fired a stun beam at Frosta, knocking her onto the ground unconscious. He then turned to Angella and fired - after setting it from 'stun' to 'kill.'

***

Mekaneck, Man-E-Faces, and Rotar made their way down the trail. This trio would be the last to arrive at Castle Grayskull, as planned upon by the king and Man-At-Arms. But as they neared a hill on the trail, three figures appeared. Kowl, Madame Razz, and Broom.

The battle came to life immediately. Kowl made from Mekaneck's head, but Mekaneck sent his neck out. Kowl chased the head as it soared through the trees and in between branches.

Man-E-Faces went to monster mood and roared forward. Madame Razz went searching through her potion bag for a spell to stop him. As she did, Rotar began to chase Broom. Broom darted away blindly and smacked Man-E-Faces right in the face, knocking them unconscious. 

"Found it!" yelled Madame Razz, pulling out a vile. She turned around and tripped over the knocked-out forms. The vile went flying into the air and smashed right onto Rotar. The vile, full of sneezing powder, covered Rotar. He began to sneeze like crazy, which sent him spinning away.

***

He-Man cursed himself for thinking this would be so easy. Explosions, laser fire, wind bursts, and battle cries filled the air as he took the road towards Castle Grayskull. The Heroic Warriors - his once proud and mighty companions - were being distracted by these imbecilic women from Etheria. He-Man groaned, partially angry and partially because he knew what was coming.

As he neared Castle Grayskull and saw who it was who stood in his way, He-Man prepared himself for this.

"She-Ra, dear sister!" he yelled out as he came closer to her and Swift-Wind. Once he came within ten feet of her, he stopped.

"He-Man, my brother, stop this. Now. The Spirit of Evil drives you, not the good that is within. I do not wish to draw my sword and fight you."

He-Man smiled. "Now that's too bad - because I do!"

The Sword of Power in hand, He-Man jumped off of Battle-Cat. She-Ra leapt into the air, the Sword of Protection firmly in her grasp.

The two swords clanged together and the battle began . . .


	5. The Heroic Warriors versus the Great Reb...

Chapter Five

"The Heroic Warriors versus the Great Rebellion"

Flutterina wasn't quite sure how it happened, but she ended up being the one chased now. Stratos was on her tail, his jetpack roaring at nearly full capacity. She glanced back at him and was shocked to see this former ally look so angry.

Twin rockets shot from his launchers, and heading straight for her. Flutterina dove upward, the missiles crashing against two large trees and exploding on impact. Stratos followed her, and the two sped towards the sky. Flutterina quickly began to work out a plan to stop Startos from his deluded lust for destruction.

She shot upwards, her poor wings straining as she pushed forward. Stratos was right below her, and was gaining on her. Flutterina could feel the air beginning to thin and the heat starting to escape. They had long passed the clouds and kept shooting more and more towards the blue . . . that was slowly becoming black.

Flutterina had no idea she could even fly this high, but apparently she could. Behind her, Stratos was coming closer and closer. She could nearly feel his fingers on her toes.

At that moment, Flutterina let go. Her wings stopped and she fell backwards. As she did, she passed by Stratos back - and she yanked on his jetpack. It snapped free from the harness and fell. Stratos yelled out in pain as the harness tore at his wings.

Flutterina held him tight as he struggled in pain. She closed her eyes, her wings attempting to cope with the long fall.

***

Buzz-Off threw his axe through the air, and it barely missed Sweet Bee. The female rolled out of the way, and the axe collided with a tree. Buzz-Off was angry at her, that much was sure, but Sweet Bee honestly had no idea how to take him down. Sudden fears ran through her - a fear that he would take her ship and go to the colony with the Insectiods and conquer her people. He was delusional thinking that the two were part of the same race and that they must all serve him and his queens.

She couldn't allow that.

Buzz-Off shot right for her, but Sweet-Bee was ready. She flew out of the way into the air, right as Buzz-Off touched the ground. He took off into the air as well, but Sweet-Bee made for him fast. It was obvious who was the faster flier. She rammed into Buzz-Off, her sharp finger-tips ramming into his exoskeleton.

He roared in pain and her tossed away. Buzz-Off dove back into the forest, and towards a bundle of trees. Sweet Bee concentrated, and suddenly formed honey in those trees. Buzz-Off fell right into the honey and was stuck. Sweet Bee flew towards him, and studied him for a moment.

"You must stop this madness, Buzz-Off. Our people could have much to learn about each other."

"Well, there's one thing I've already learned . . . and that's that your honey doesn't stick much to us!"

Buzz-Off ripped out of the honey and reached out and grabbed Sweet Bee's neck. His squeezed hard with his pincer-like hands and took her high above the canopy of the Evergreen Forest.

"I'm going to conquer your people, and take your ship and use it spread the true power of the Bees to Etheria! But first . . . I'm going to kill you."

Suddenly, a loud squealing noise was heard. Buzz-Off looked up to see the falling form of Stratos head right for him. Buzz-Off barely released Sweet Bee's neck in time before Stratos slammed right into him, the two crashing down into the forest.

Sweet Bee gasped for air, her wings faltering. Flutterina floated down and helped her land.

***

The smell of the flowers were so intoxicating. Moss Man could barely stand them, they smelled so good and so relaxing. Their order filled his nostrils, and his awareness began to wane.

"No," he whispered.

These were his flowers. His. This was his world. What was this . . . ALIEN . . . doing taking control of HIS plants?

Moss Man ordered the flowers to death, and they turned immediately brown and he was free. Perfuma, who had been helping to contain Extendar, looked over with shock. She raised her hand to raise the grass, but Moss Man acted first.

A vine slapped Perfuma across the face, and another grabbed hold of her ankle. She fell to the ground, more vines moving to her.

"No one takes command of my plants!" he snapped. "NO ONE!"

"Men . . . so dominating . . ." replied Perfuma. She was about to wave her hands towards the trees, but they were suddenly wrapped up in instantly long grass. Moss Man bent down and grabbed her cheeks.

"Not so snappy now, huh?"

Perfuma just smiled and looked behind Moss Man. He saw the direction her eyes were casting and followed her line of sight . . . seven trees uprooted themselves. Before Moss Man could even command them back to the ground, he was swatted with nearly twenty huge branches. Moss Man skidded across the forest floor, the trees coming after him.

Perfuma stood up, free from the bounds thanks to Netossa. "Do you need my help?" asked the trap-artist.

She shook her head. "No, I got it. Just work on getting that robot-guy netted." The dark-skinned female nodded, and Perfuma ran to where the trees were handling Moss Man.

"I shall not allow this . . ." he breathed as Perfuma arrived. He went to outstretch his hand, but Perfuma beat him to it. She pointed the trees to pummel Moss Man. They went to it, branches slamming into him.

"NO!" thundered Moss Man then. He went to work immediately. Trees from all around him moved and swayed, smashing and bashing into the freestanding ones. The freestanding ones collapsed, nothing but battered wood and leafs.

Disappointment filled Perfuma's face. "Fine," she said, the light-and-fluffy sound going missing from his voice.

Trees around the ones that allied themselves with Moss Man began to sway and move at her command now. Loud creaking noises filled the area, as if a great wind had filled this portion of the Evergreen Forest. Perfuma had assumed control of a very large number of trees and were using them to fight the ones that had become Moss Man's allies.

Moss Man retaliated, taking control of his own massive numbers of trees. Soon, trees began to shape and shift, branches colliding with each other. Moss Man had never assumed so much control. It felt good . . . it felt great!

He stared off at Perfuma, for whom beads of sweat were appearing on her face. The stress that it took to do this. To master all of these trees, it was so hard on her. Moss Man felt no sympathy for her.

As trees began to snap and tumble and fall, Perfuma's eyes grew wide and Moss Man was shocked to see small tears budding.

"No . . . no!" she cried out, her hands grabbing hold of her hat in desperation. "STOP THIS! STOP THIS, MOSS MAN! WE'RE KILLING THEM!"

"Sacrifice," Moss Man returned with a smile.

"STOP IT!" she screamed once more as even more trees fell in this war.

"No."

"FINE! THEN I'LL STOP YOU!"

Perfuma outstretched her hand. She had never even thought about trying this before. While she controlled plants, it was obvious that she couldn't control humans. Moss Man was both. Her power reached and touched him and she sought to grasp hold of that part of Moss Man that was not human. She did so.

"What . . . ? No!" yelped Moss Man. All of a sudden, his body went completely rigid. He could feel his control of the trees wane . . . and then stop completely. The trees stopped moving in battle and returned to peace. Perfuma, though, retained her grasp on Moss Man. He could feel her presence within him, causing him to . . . sleep.

Moss Man slammed to the ground, unconscious. Perfuma fell to her knees, exhausted. And crying.

***

Kowl chased Mekaneck far. Together, Kowl hunted Mekaneck head passed strangely swaying trees until Mekaneck reached his limits. Unexpected, he recalled his head to his body and his neck responded in kind. As soon as it snapped back to his body, Mekaneck grabbed his club. Kowl darted right to him - and Mekaneck let the club set sail. It smashed into Kowl, throwing him into the air and against a tree.

"Deary My!"

He then turned Madame Razz, who was just now coming around to realizing what happened. Mekaneck pulled out a laser pistol and stunned the old woman.

"Deary My now, you stupid old croon."

Mekaneck shook his head at Rotar and Man-E-Faces, disappointed with both.

***

Sorrowful struggled against Clamp Chap's clamp and finally managed to throw his neck up high enough to pull Clamp Champ up with him. He then swung his head side-to-side and around and around Clamp Champ flew off. He smashed into the ground, going unconscious.

Sorrowful was about to leap with excitement, when a gale force wind slammed into him. The young dragon looked ahead and saw that both Sy-Klone and Spinnerella were still at it. This time, they were face-to-face, hands outstretched, the look of strain on both faces. Two winds were striking against each other - one from the north and one from the south. Small tornadoes and twisters kept forming between the two.

The young dragon could easily that neither one was going to win this one. So, he picked up Clamp Champ and threw the detective in the air, aiming for Sy-Klone. Clamp Champ's unconscious body soared through the air and struck right into - Spinnerella.

"Oops!" yelped Sorrowful.

Sy-Klone smiled as the winds calmed around him. He turned to Sorrowful and nodded. "Thanks. Your turn."

Sorrowful was suddenly swept in a huge tornado, spinning and spinning under Sy-Klone's control.

***

Teela ignored the strong winds and the strange way the trees were moving and just worked on heaving the branch off her back. Bow lurched not far away, but she wasn't sure quite where. She turned to Fisto, whose hand was held against the ground like it weighed 10 tons. Castaspella stood above him, satisfied with her spell.

Teela reached for the Sword of the Ancients, the only thing that she knew could be capable of shattering the spell beam. She mustered all of her strength and pushed up, the branch pulling coming off her bare back.

"Fisto!" she yelled then. 

Bow was moving, readying his arrow . . .

Teela leapt into the air, the Sword of the Ancients aiming right from the spell beam. It shot from her hand and right into the spell beam, shattering it in a burst of green light. Castaspella screamed in agony, magic drifting from her hands like smoke from a smoldering fire.

Fisto lifted his hand, now free. He turned to Castaspella, but ran back towards Teela. He pushed her down right as an arrow struck the ground. Bow leapt out from the darkness and the trees, arrows firing. Teela blocked them with a shield and went to retrieve the Sword of the Ancients.

She picked it up, glancing slightly at Castaspella who was in some sort of shock. Teela then made for Fisto. Teela threw her staff at Bow's bow. The head shattered the bow, sending its pieces and the arrows to the ground.

Fisto slammed his fist into Bow's gut. Then across the face. Teeth were knocked out of Bow's mouth. He punched his head once more, and then the chest. Blood sputtered from his mouth, and he was gasping in pain. Fisto pulled back for one much punch to the head -

When Bow pulled out an explosive arrow and smacked it across Fisto's left. A burst of smoke and fire exploded and Fisto flew back, screaming agony. Bow went limp, barely even able to keep himself on his feet.

The blade of the Sword of the Ancients arrived at his neck. Teela stood above him, fuming as Fisto shrieked behind her. "Time to die, Bow."

"NEVER!" yelled out Castaspella.

Teela was lifted up from the ground, power streams running around her waist from Castaspella's hands. "THIS HAS GONE ON LONG ENOUGH!"

Teela nodded. "Indeed."

The Captain of the Royal Guard sent the Sword of the Ancients running through the power streams. Green light splashed and sputtered and Teela landed safely, Castaspella reeling backwards. Leaving the injured Fisto behind, Teela ran.

***

Sunder gasped for air as Snout Spout's nose tightened around his abdomen. He grunted and fumbled with something on his belt. "I'm . . . sorry . . ." he struggled.

"What are you talking about?!" demanded Snout Spout, his nose outstretched.

"For . . . this."

Sunder pulled out a small computer pad. He pressed a button on it. Snout Spout suddenly screamed in agony. He threw his hands to his gigantic head; his nose going limp. "WHAT IS THIS?!" he yelled out.

Sunder took in deep breaths. "Neural chip. Hordak installed it. I stole the control unit when you escaped. I didn't want to use it, but I didn't have a choice."

He pressed another button and Snout Spout suddenly lost consciousness. Sunder gasped, and then looked over and saw that poor Glimmer was having a hard time standing against Rio Blast's barrage. Sunder ran behind Rio Blast.

Rio Blast suddenly felt to large hands fall upon his head, pulling his entire body back. "What in tarnation?!" yelped the cybernetic cowboy.

Glimmer took advantage of his confusion and blasted him. Rio Blast's body crumbled to the ground.

"Nice job," Glimmer thanked.

Sunder didn't answer. He just stared over at Snout Spout and shook his head remorsefully.

***

Frosta was just coming conscious, and heard the sounds of Angella and Man-At-Arms battling it out. And there was another sound. Breaking ice. Just as Frosta stood up, the ice block that was holding Ram-Man bursted open. He jumped forward, smashing right into Frosta's back.

"Frosta!" yelled Angella.

"Pay attention!" Man-At-Arms cut, his club up against her sword.

Angella leapt back, her wings spreading. She soared away from Man-At-Arms and snatched up Frosta. She then turned around took a blast at Ram-Man. Ram-Man shrugged it off. Angella fired another one, and this one got through. Ram-Man collapsed.

Angella was about to completely leave the site with Frosta, when a beam of energy struck her and she fell to the ground. Man-At-Arms blew the smoke from the tip of his laser cannon, not remembering if it was on stun or not.

He didn't much care, of course.

Man-At-Arms ran, then, for Castle Grayskull - knowing just what was playing out before it's gate. The twins were at it.


	6. Brother versus Sister

Chapter Six

"Brother versus Sister"

"He-Man, my brother, stop this. Now. The Spirit of Evil drives you, not the good that is within. I do not wish to draw my sword and fight you."

He-Man smiled. "Now that's too bad - because I do!"

The Sword of Power in hand, He-Man jumped off of Battle-Cat. She-Ra leapt into the air, the Sword of Protection firmly in her grasp.

The two swords clanged together and the battle began.

She-Ra and He-Man landed opposite each other, and then turned and faced one another. Both each were in a battle-ready stance, swords out and gleaming in the sunlight. Tension held in the air for a moment, and then the two broke and moved towards the other.

She-Ra ran forward, avoiding He-Man's first swing and landing her sword against his during his second. He-Man pulled back, then, and made for a clean punch. She-Ra blocked his incoming fist and kicked him in the stomach. She-Ra stepped back then, and threw her leg out for a kick in He-Man's face.

He-Man, though, grabbed her ankle mid-kick. He was about to break it, when She-Ra yanked back, causing He-Man to tumble forward. With her other leg, she managed to kick him in the face three times. He-Man snarled and leapt into the air, Sword of Power raised.

She-Ra did the same, leaping towards his mid-air body. Two cuts were made and the two landed opposite of each other, blooding dripping from their blades.

First blood went to both of them.

***

"I can't watch this," muttered Marlena from one of the towers. Her two children were battling it - liken to kill one another. Her stomach wrenched at the thought of losing one of them to the other. "I've got to stop it."

"No yet, your highness," the Sorceress pressed, putting her hand on the Queen's shoulder. "Not yet."

Marlena looked away from her sadly and went back into the Castle Grayskull, where Orko went to console her. The Sorceress touched her temples lightly and reached with her mind, making telepathic contact with Light-Hope. Light-Hope, keeper of the Crystal Castle on Etheria, responded. _Are you prepared? _questioned the Sorceress.

_As best as one can be for these things. But He-Man must in the right state of mind to undergo such an incredible burst. Can you put him where he needs to be?_

The Sorceress looked down at the battle gravely. They were once more fighting with swords, clanging together, slashing . . .

_Yes,_ she returned.

***

"Father, this is Teela. Come in!" Teela said over the comm-link.

Man-At-Arms pressed a key on his wrist. "Don't address me as your father on a mission, Teela. What is it?"

"I've found some of the others. Buzz-Off and Stratos have sustained major injuries, as has Fisto and Ram-Man."

"Find the others and regroup at the glen. Recover any injured bodies. And Teela?"

"Yes, Man-At-Arms," replied the young Captain, remembering her father's scolding.

"I'm authorizing lethal force against the Great Rebellion. You find anyone that's part of that group, you kill them."

***

Mermista, Netossa, and Perfuma ran through the forest, towing behind them Roboto, Extendar, and Moss Man in large system of nets. They came across Glimmer and Sunder, who were standing side-by-side next to the fallen bodies of Rio Blast and Snout Spout.

"Good to see you guys made out pretty well," Glimmer said. "Best to net up these two, Netossa. I'm worried they'll wake soon."

Netossa went to work, large and tightly woven nets coming over their unconscious bodies. They joined Roboto, Extendar, and Moss Man.

"Now what?"

"I haven't from my mother yet, but - "

A sudden explosion erupted right between then. Mekaneck and Sy-Klone leapt out from the forest, ready for a renewed fight. 

"Take cover!" yelled Sunder, watching as Mekaneck retrieved small orbs from his belt. These orbs, Sunder recognized, were bombs. Sy-Klone took them then and sent them sailing through the air. Gust of wind under his command sent them straight for the Great Rebellion.

Glimmer went to work swiftly, creating a force field to protect them. The explosion erupted against the energy shield, but it had weakened her. Glimmer felt Sunder help her up. Mekaneck and Sy-Klone leapt up, ready to battle them.

Just then, two pure beams of energy fired down from the sky. They struck Sy-Klone and Mekaneck, throwing the two backwards. Glimmer, Sunder, Netossa, Perfuma, and Mermista all looked up to see Sorrowful arrive, carrying the unconscious forms of Madame Razz, Broom, Kowl, Spinnerella, Frosta, and Castaspella. Beside him were Flutterina, Sweet Bee, and Queen Angella, who was carrying bow.

"I thought you passed out!" yelled Sy-Klone to Sorrowful as the dragon landed, gently laying his allies on the grass.

"I woke him up," said Angella.

Right as she said that, Glimmer fired a second energy beam at Mekaneck, and the Heroic Warrior fell to the ground unconscious. Sy-Klone, distracted, fell by a beam produced by both Glimmer and Angella.

"Leave them," Angella ordered, pointing to all of the Heroic Warriors. "Glimmer, tend to Bow. Mermista, Perfuma, wake the others. Sunder, Netossa, Sorrowful, keep a sharp eye for - "

A spear suddenly shot from a branch and hit Angella in her left wing. Angella screamed in agony as blood gushed from the wound. Her white wing was suddenly stained red as the blood poured.

"Mother!" cried Glimmer.

Teela dropped from the branch, laser pistol in one hand, and the Sword of the Ancients in the other. Glimmer fired a beam of energy at Teela. Teela reeled around, the beam striking the Sword of the Ancients instead. The impact created a feedback, sending Glimmer to the ground in shock.

Ram-Man, Clamp Champ, Rotar, and Man-E-Faces then appeared behind Teela. "My father has authorized lethal combat, kids," Teela said with a rueful smile on her face. "Time to die. GET THEM!"

Just as the group was about to charge, a wall of plants grew swiftly from the ground. It surrounded the Great Rebellion, but they all knew it wouldn't last.

"Good . . . job, Perfuma," gasped Angella, her once white left wing now crimson with blood. The queen of Brightmoon looked to Sunder. Sunder nodded and took control of the situation.

Sunder turned immediately to the awakening Madame Razz. "Razz, help the queen! She's losing a lot of blood!"

"Right - right on it," stammered Madame Razz, coming awake and aware at last.

"Frosta! Is Frosta awake yet?"

"Yeah, just barely," replied Frosta.

"We need a wall of ice to support the wall of plants. Get to it."

"Piece of . . . ice cream cake," gasped Frosta, finally getting to her feet. She outstretched her arm, fingers pointed towards the wall of plants. A large, solid sheet of ice formed behind it, protecting them momentarily.

"Someone try and get in touch with Castle Grayskull. We need reinforcements. We need help. In the meantime, that wall won't last forever. This is what we do . . ."

***

He-Man was done holding back. Sister or no sister, She-Ra was going down. He slammed his fist into her stomach, then threw a second one across her face. She-Ra gasped at the impact and went to return the favor, but He-Man grabbed hold of her wrist and twisted it. The fist fell apart. He-Man then rammed his knee into her other arm, sending the Sword of Protection to the ground. He-Man then pulled his foot back and kicked the back of She-Ra's knee. She crumbled to the ground. He-Man punched her in the face, breaking her nose.

Just as he was about to punch her again, She-Ra ripping her hand free and blocked the punch. She pushed back on his fist and sent her brother stumbling back. She scrambled forward, throwing both fists into his stomach. She spun around, then, and her boot foot slammed across his cheek. She kicked it again with her other one. A jab to the neck caused He-Man to gasp hard, and She-Ra landed a punch in the face.

"STOP THIS!" she cried.

"NEVER!"

He-Man threw his thundering fist against her ribcage. She-Ra doubled-over as her ribs cracked. Another punch went to her back, and She-Ra gasped as she heard a crack. A third punched went to her hip. He-Man's fourth punch landed on her chest.

She-Ra, mustering all of her mighty, heaved a mighty fist right at his brother's head. Blood sputtered from his mouth as her punch ran him straight through. He staggered backwards. She-Ra jumped forward, fingers interlocked as she smashed her fists upon his right shoulder. She sent a fist into her brother's neck.

He-Man sent a fist towards her, but She-Ra blocked, then turned around to hit him. He-Man blocked that one, and swept his foot around to knock her down. She-Ra leapt up and kicked in him in the face.

"TRAITOR!" screamed He-Man. "You should be helping us!"

"NO, ADAM! YOU'RE NOT THINKING!"

"I'M NOT ADAM!" roared He-Man then. He sent a fist towards her, which was thankfully blocked. "I AM HE-MAN! I HAVE THE POWER!"

"So do I and I won't let you take Castle Grayskull!"

She-Ra reached for his face, but He-Man pummeled her in the ribcage once more. He grasped her neck and held tightly on it.

"This is it," He-Man said sternly, eyes filled with a sudden hatred that She-Ra had never known her twin brother to have.

"No . . . Adam . . . don't you see what you've become?" gasped She-Ra. He-Man held her above the ground, her feet dangling freely.

"Go to Hell."

"You've become your own worst enemy!"

He-Man looked away in denial. "Shut up, She-Ra."

Despite the tightening of his grasp, She-Ra continued to speak. "You've become Skeletor . . . you're just like him . . ."

A blaze of fury filled every fiber of He-Man's being. He swung his fist around and let it run right into She-Ra. He let go of her at that precise moment. Blood shooting from her mouth, She-Ra was thrown a good ten feet back.

He-Man bent down and lifted up the Sword of Power. She-Ra spit blood out of her mouth - and a tooth, she thought - and landed hard on her back right in front of Grayskull. She looked at her brother and saw something that she would never forget. Hatred . . . and death in his eyes. He held the Sword of Power high, as if ready to strike and finish her.

"DO IT!" she screamed at him, barely able to stand up. "I'll even help you." She-Ra snatched up the Sword of Protection and said the words. "Let the power return!"

He-Man paused slightly as light and energy appeared on his sister. She transformed, suddenly, into Adora. "End it, Adam, just get it over with. I'm done fighting you."

Adora tossed the Sword of Protection aside. "I'm tired of seeing my brother turn into another Hordak, Hiss or Skeletor." He-Man paced picked up. "Kill me."

He-Man reached her and grabbed the back of her head, his large fingers intermixing with her soft blond hair. He lifted her up, the sword pulled back and pointed at the abdomen.

"DO IT!" shouted Adora.

He-Man paused, and looked into the eyes of his twin sister. There was something there, something he recognized. Something he had known. Something that was still within himself . . .

"You can't do it, can you?" Adora gasped, feeling the blade press slightly against her stomach. He-Man let go her head, and Adora's feet touched the ground once more. "I knew there was still some good left in you."

"No, Adora," He-Man returned. "There no good left in me. Only evil."

The Sword of Power pushed forward . . . straight through Adora's stomach and out through her back. Adora gasped, blood rising from her mouth. She gargled slightly, her breath going shallow. He-Man pulled his sword back and watched as his own twin sister crumbled to ground, blood pouring from her fatal wound . . .

"No," he muttered. "No. No! NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO!!! **_NOOOOOO!!!_** What have I done?! WHAT HAVE I DONE?!"

A sudden bright light shone onto him. The Sorceress, from one of the towers, was the one creating such power. It ripped through him, tearing at his mind and body. A portal then opened above him.

"Light-Hope!" shouted the Sorceress. "NOW!"

A thunderous energy crushed He-Man, sending him to his knees. Voices roared in both his ears and mind. The power of Grayskull warped around him. Perverted and darkened from the Spirit of Evil, it began to transform once more. The Sword of Power lit up brilliantly in He-Man's hand. It felt hot and cold at both the same time.

His armor shattered as the combined power of Light-Hope and the Sorceress worked through He-Man. The power that was Grayskull turned evil was being restored by these two. The Spirit of Evil's influence on Grayskull was waning.

Battle-Cat roared as the effect splashed onto him, tearing into him and transforming what the Spirit of Evil had one.

In one final burst of power, He-Man and Battle-Cat faded away. Adam took his place and collapsed to the ground in a heap next to Cringer.

The drawbridge opened suddenly, and Marlena rushed out to her daughter. Orko followed her close behind. Marlena held up Adora in her arms, and checked for a pulse. She was alive, but barely. Marlena found a strength within and carried inside Castle Grayskull. Orko snatched up the Sword of Protection and followed.

Orko then flew back out and dragged both Adam and the Sword of Power into the Castle, Spirit in close pursuit. The drawbridge slammed shut.

Watching from a nearby boulder, Man-At-Arms shook his head in anger. "Damn it," he muttered. "Man-At-Arms to Teela. Teela do you copy?"

***

The wall had just shattered and the battle had just begun when Teela comm-line opened. "Teela, do you copy?"

"Man-At-Arms! What is it?"

"Pull back. Head back to Eternos."

"What?!" she questioned, dodging an ice spike from Frosta. "Why? What happened?"

There was short pause before her father replied. "We lost He-Man. He's turned against us. As has Adam. Gather as many as you can and meet me back at Eternos. We can't win this one."

Teela signaled to the others to lay down cover fire. Mekaneck and Man-E-Faces did as the Heroic Warriors pulled their unconscious comrades back into the forest, and moved southward.

"What about She-Ra, Man-At-Arms?" asked Teela.

"She's dead."


	7. Recovery

Chapter Seven

"Recovery"

Marlena's heart thundered in her chest. The Sorceress instructed that Adora be taken immediately to one of the upper rooms. Marlena didn't hesitate for a second and rushed up the stairs until she reached an empty room. She laid her dying daughter onto a stone bed and stepped back.

The Sorceress walked over to Adora with the Sword of Protection and a glass filled with a green concoction. She poured the green liquid onto the wound and the bleeding seemed to stop. Adora's eyes blinked for a moment, opening a crack. She began to mutter.

Sorceress took Adora's hand and wrapped her limp fingers around the hilt of the blade. She then leaned in close to Adora's face and began to whisper. Adora, barely coherent, began to move her lips.

In a low whisper that Marlena could barely hear, Adora said the words that would save her life. "For the . . . honor of . . . Grayskulllll . . . I am She-Ra . . ."

A burst of power and light shined from Adora's weak form. The power of Grayskull swept over the young woman and she suddenly became She-Ra. Yet as soon as the transformation was complete, the wound began to bleed once more, staining She-Ra's white and gold outfit.

Under Sorceress' instruction, Malena ripped open the stomach of She-Ra's top, revealing the ugly wound. The Sorceress waved her hand on it, supposedly casting a spell of some sort. A clamor outside had told them both that the Great Rebellion had returned.

"Orko," ordered Sorceress, "open the drawbridge and have Madame Razz and Princess Glimmer come up here immediately. The northeast tower contains a number of empty bedchambers. See to it that the Great Rebellion is made comfortable. Find what you can to help them."

"Sure thing," Orko replied and rushed down there.

Sorceress then turned to Marlena. "Your majesty, you must tend to Adam. There is bedchamber across the hallway. Have Orko or one of the Great Rebellion members help you take him up there. Adam must rest."

"But Adora. Sorceress, I just can't leave my daughter here to die."

"She will not die," the Sorceress replied sharply and with a confidence that Marlena had to accept as true. She nodded, and kissed Adora's forehead before leaving the room.

A moment later, Glimmer and Madame Razz appeared, shocked at the sight of She-Ra on the slab. Besides the stomach wound, She-Ra was bruised and cut in multiple paces. From the looks of it, it appeared she even had a broken nose.

"Madame Razz, assist me in the stomach wound. Princess Glimmer, attend to the other injuries."

***

The situation at Eternos was, in a word, a mess. Talon Fighters were arriving along with Dragon Walkers and Attack Tracks - all carrying injured Heroic Warriors from the Evergreen Forest. Duncan, who had arrived first, watched with great distress as so many were taken into the infirmary.

"What happened?" questioned King Randor, stomping over to Duncan.

"The Great Rebellion, sire. We were ambushed."

"She-Ra . . ." grunted Randor. "Damn them. You should have been prepared for this!"

"I didn't know there was any chance of them coming. Even so, I was sure the Heroic Warriors would be up to the task!" This was a lie, though, and Duncan knew it. But it didn't make sense. Why was he lying about this?

"Well, next time, you better be prepared," Randor returned. "Skeletor's forces are converging at Snake Mountain. We expect them to be released upon us within the eight days."

"That's not a lot time, your highness. Fisto, Moss Man, Stratos, Buzz-Off, Roboto, and Snout Spout are all in critical condition."

"Then they better be ready by the time. We have no choice."

***

Adam awoke suddenly, body covered in sweat, lungs heaving. He trembled. Memories flowed through his mind. His sword pushing into his sister's stomach . . . blood and . . .

"NO!" he yelled, wrestling the blankets, body trying to come awake. "NO!"

"Easy, easy," hushed a voice from his side. Two gentle and familiar hands suddenly fell upon his arm, pulling him back to reality.

"Mom?" Adam asked in shock. "Mom, is that you?"

"Yes, dear. Take it easy, please."

Adam began to cry. "I killed her, Mom, I killed her . . ." he sobbed. Marlena took him into her arms, realizing he was confessing this despite the fact he didn't even know that knew of his secret.

"No, no, sweetie," assured Marlena holding her son. "No. It's okay. She's alright. She's alive."

Adam pulled back, looking so pathetic. "She's alive?"

"Yes! She's alive!"

"Oh, thank the Ancients . . . I thought I'd . . ." Adam began. And then he caught himself, realizing what he was saying. "Mom! I mean, He-Man . . ."

Marlena nodded with a small smile. "I know, Adam. The Sorceress told me. Your secret is safe with me."

Adam smiled a bit more, then suddenly bit his lip and hugged his mother once again.

***

She-Ra awoke slowly, body stiff and cold. She blinked and immediately saw the relieved faces of Glimmer, Madame Razz, and the Sorceress.

"Wha . . . ? Where am I?" she spoke, voice achy and weak, but coming around with each letter.

"Certainly not dead, dear," Madame Razz laughed.

She-Ra smiled and slowly but surely sat up. Her stomach was sore, but the wound had obviously been healed. As she rubbed it, she looked up at her friends. "That's good to hear. My . . ." She stopped suddenly, remembering that Glimmer was in the room. "He-Man? Is he okay?"

"The combined power of myself and Light-Hope restored him to normal," the Sorceress replied with satisfaction. "The power of Grayskull is back to full capacity."

She-Ra went to her feet, her knees wobbly. "And what about me?"

Glimmer put her hands to help steady her ally. "You're stable, She-Ra, and the Sorceress tells us that the power of Grayskull will bring you to a full recovery in a few days."

"Perhaps hours," Madame Razz followed up. "I've never seen such power!"

The Sorceress placed her hands on Razz's shoulders. "Perhaps the only power that can save Eternia."

"I would hope so," Glimmer returned.

"Glimmer, Madame Razz - it would be best to tend to the other," the Sorceress pointed out. "I believe Castaspella is exhausted at this point and some of your people are still in critical condition."

"Of course," Glimmer said. She and Madame Razz exited the room and headed towards the northeast tower. The Sorceress let out a sigh and leaned against the bed.

"Thank you, Sorceress."

"My child, it was close. But it was needed."

"I know. Where's Adam?"

"Your mother has just awoken him. He has transformed into He-Man. We should meet in the situation room."

One of the few chambers containing technology, He-Man, Marlena and Orko watched as She-Ra and the Sorceress joined them. They all stood around a large rectangular table with a hologram of Eternia on it.

"The computers have detected military build-ups," Marlena pointed out. Sorceress had showed the basics of the computer controls before She-Ra and the Great Rebellion arrived.

"Where?" asked He-Man, looking longly at his sister.

The hologram dissolved and transformed, showing now a portion of the former-Light Hemisphere where the Evergreen Forest became the Vine Jungle. "The Bears and the Cats are converging on this point. Minor skirmishes have broken out, but no battles. Yet. Also . . ." The hologram transformed again, showing now the shores of the Golden Isles. "The Aquaticians have engaged the boats of the Golden Isles, threatening an invasion."

He-Man sighed and shook his head. "This isn't good."

"Armies and rogue enemies of Eternos and Grayskull are assembling at Snake Mountain, forming a military might that hasn't been seen since the Dark Cloud incident last year," Marlena continued.

He-Man grunted and shook his head. "How did this happened?" questioned He-Man. "How the simple transformation of the Light Hemisphere into the Dark Hemisphere have caused everyone to become evil?"

The Sorceress looked to warrior of Grayskull and soaked in the question. "At some point during the First Age, the Ancients came together and used their incredible powers to divide the forces of good and evil by creating the Dark Hemisphere and the Light Hemisphere. The polarities of both sides, though, threatened to pull Eternia in two. So, Procrustus journeyed to the center of Eternia and held the two halves together. With Procrustus dead, the Spirit of Evil has taken his place - holding both parts of the Eternia together as one."

"How did the Spirit of Evil transform the Light Hemisphere into the Dark Hemisphere?" asked Marlena.

"The Spirit of Evil possess power that the Ancients do not. The core of Eternia is full of power that has existed since the beginnings of this planet. Before the First Age and before the time of Preternia. The Spirit of Evil has joined this power with its own and has found a way to influence all Eternians with darkness. Even Grayskull was affected, which is a different power than any other on Eternia."

She-Ra looked to her mother and was suddenly reminded of her father's abuse. "How can we change it back?" she asked.

"I think that's pretty easy, sis," He-Man answered. "We need to find the Ancients. They did this before, surely they can do it again."

"How can we find the Ancients?" asked Orko. "I heard they all left Eternia."

"Not all of them," the Sorceress replied. "First, He-Man must find the LifeDeath. The Ancient of the Phoenix. Only she can bring back Procrustus."

"And how do I find LifeDeath?"

"You will need the Sword of the Ancients," replied the Sorceress.

"Teela still has it," Marlena brought up.

"Let me attend to Teela," the Sorceress returned. "The rest of you attend to the defense of Castle Grayskull. Skeletor will be attacking is less than eight days. Prepare yourselves."

With that, the Sorceress left the room. He-Man sighed a hefty breath and leaned against the table. Orko and Marlena left then, leaving She-Ra and He-Man alone. He-Man turned to his sister with deep sadness and regret.

"I almost lost you," he said, taking her hand.

"It was part of the plan," She-Ra answered. "Just about, anyways."

"I'm sorry," He-Man began, but She-Ra could see tears budding in his eyes as his voice gave out. She took her twin brother into her arms as he cried hard on her shoulder.


	8. Forces in Motion

Chapter Eight

"Forces in Movement"

The evening passed and darkness overcame the former Light Hemisphere with a strange tension in the air. The streets of Eternos were abandoned, while the Palace was a bustle with activity. Most of the Heroic Warriors were in the hospital wing, recovering from their injuries. Nearly all of the doctors and nurses had lost their bedside manner while tending to the Heroic Warriors.

But Teela didn't seem to care. They patched up her back and sent her on her way. She climbed the long stairs to her chambers. Her legs ached and her entire body felt tired and slow as she entered her chambers and fell onto the bed.

Thought flowed out to He-Man and anger rose within. She pushed it down, wanting to forget about He-Man - and Adam - just for one night and to get some rest. Teela fought herself into sleep, and she had no dreams when she reached it.

When she awoke next, it was barely morning. The sun had just begun to rise, appearing like a tiny little flame on the horizon. Her window was suddenly open. There was a noise - a ruffle - and something darted through the window.

A huge orange eagle flew in and landed at the foot of Teela's bed. The Captain of the Royal Guard reached for her laser, but it was gone. Teela went to stand, to brush this bird away, when something odd happened. She suddenly felt a bizarre connection to the eagle.

The eagle snapped it's jaw open and close, then leaned forward. A necklace fell from it's neck, with a small silver amulet on the necklace. It was of an orb, but it had two doors on it. Teela pulled the doors of the orb open with her fingernails - and a bright white light flowed from it.

_Teela,_ a telepathic voice rang out. _It was the Sorceress. This amulet can not undo what has been done, but it will reveal the truth of your actions to you. Your mind is being influenced by the Spirit of Evil. You must come to Castle Grayskull at once._

All of a sudden, it became perfectly clear to Teela. The reasoning behind her actions were revealed. In truth, it was Teela that saw what had happened. The Spirit of Evil was what was driving her and she know understood that.

The eagle, knowing what had happened, soared out of the window, heading north back to Castle Grayskull.

Teela stood up and quickly dressed, grabbed the Sword of the Ancients and her staff. And then she found herself a Sky Sled.

***

He-Man walked with the Sorceress right after she returned. The Sorceress was placing the amulet back on its pedestal in the Hall of Secrets, He-Man standing behind her. "I don't quite understand, Sorceress. If you were able to break the Sprit of Evil's hold on Teela, then why couldn't you have done it with any of the others."

The Sorceress paused for a few beats, then drew a deep breath. "There is a certain special destiny for Teela that allows her will for good to be stronger than most others. This amulet only revealed that the Spirit of Evil was influencing her actions and she broke off his influence on her own."

"So it won't work with Man-At-Arms or my father?"

"No," the Sorceress replied, turning to him completely. The two began to walk out of the Hall of Secrets. "Nor would it have worked with you."

He-Man nodded slowly and the two walked into the northeastern tower, where much of Great Rebellion was recovering.

"How are they?" asked He-Man as his sister walked over.

"Bow is still in critical condition, but doing much better. Queen Angella's wing will take a few more days to recover enough to use it again," She-Ra listed. "Castaspella and Madame Razz have been doing their best. As have I, but my powers are taxed."

"I will aide them, She-Ra," Sorceress assured and made for one of the rooms.

"We're about to have company," He-Man informed his twin.

"Teela?"

"Yeah. Should be here any minute."

"Keep her away from Bow."

"Counting on it."

"He-Man . . . how are you feeling?"

The warrior of Eternia leaned back against a nearby wall. "Tired. Upset. Distressed. Pick one."

She-Ra gave her brother a reassuring grin and put her hand on his shoulder. "You'll be okay. This will work. I promise you. Things will be back to normal once we get through this."

He-Man shook his head and looked away, eyes seeming to look into the future. "No. Nothing will ever be the same again."

"He-Man! She-Ra!" came a female cry.

The pair looked over to see Teela walking into the corridor. "I'm here. I can't believe what's happened. It's just so . . . Ancients, I don't even know how to describe it all."

He-Man smiled at her, and much to Teela's surprise, gave the young Captain hug. "I'm just glad you're free of the Spirit of Evil's control."

"Yeah . . ." Teela replied, surrendering into the embrace. The two pulled away and Teela turned to She-Ra. "Bow? Is he okay?"

"He's recovering, as are the others. I've explained what's going on," She-Ra answered. "They trust you now. They understand none of this was your fault."

"Not completely, anyways," He-Man returned.

"My father said you were dead," Teela told She-Ra. "He's . . . he's still being influenced by the Spirit of Evil."

"As well as the rest of Eternia," the Sorceress said, walking over to her daughter. "They will be freed, given time. But to do that, He-Man must be given the Sword of the Ancients."

Teela nodded and unsheathed the blade. "Why's that?"

"I need to summon the Ancient known as LifeDeath, the Ancient of the Phoenix," He-Man explained. "It's the only way to bring back Procrustus."

Teela nodded and gave the sword to He-Man. The Sorceress looked to the others. "While He-Man searches for LifeDeath, it would be best to send a scouting party to the Dark Hemisphere to check on the status of Skeletor's army."

"I'll do it," She-Ra volunteered.

"I'll go as well," Teela stepped in as well.

"Excellent. It may also be wise to take Kowl and Orko with you. Their flying skills may aid you," He-Man recommended.

She-Ra agreed. "I'll also talk Flutterina into attending as well."

"Then let it be done."

***

Hours passed by, and He-Man rode Battle-Cat south. They took secret roads and paths out of the Evergreen Forest and into the Fertile Plains. The Sorceress had informed of the best place to find LifeDeath. And that was at the Valley of Power.

The Valley of Power was a legend on Eternia, full of mythical beasts and beings such as the Rogues, Gryphons and many other things. Located far west of Eternos and south of the dark kingdom of Geldorm, the Valley of Power also contained something far more powerful than any mythic creature.

The Secret Liquid of Life.

It was known in tales and legends as the secret to immortality. It was being more and more clear to He-Man as he neared the Valley of Power that it was the Ancient of the Phoenix that powered the Secret Liquid of Life.

After hours and hours of travel on the super-fast Battle-Cat, He-Man and his trusty companion arrived at the Valley of Power. It spanned before them, shaped out of a small ridge of tall mountains in the middle of the Fertile Plains. They had talked all those hours, of forgiveness and apologies for their time under the influence of the Spirit of Evil.

"Here we are," He-Man announced, coming to slow halt. Above, a Rogue screeched and went its nest. He-Man and Battle-Cat trotted forward, along slightly beaten paths that led through the huge valley. There was a certain feeling that they were being watched as they continued on, and that feeling grew every moment.

"There are eyes on us, He-Man," Battle-Cat told his friend.

"I know, but let it not trouble you, Cat. We're coming up on our location."

The two soon arrived at a large cavern at the north end of the valley. At it's entrance, a huge, gray Ogre bounded out. "HALT!" it snarled, ghastly yellow teeth showing, drooling sputtering.

"I am He-Man, defender of the secrets of Castle Grayskull! I come to seek the Secret Liquid of Life!"

The Ogre lumbered forward, his big, long arms swaying at his sides. "The ones of Grayskull are untrustworthy these days."

"I will see the Secret Liquid of Life - and this is what shall earn me passage!"

He-Man lifted up the Sword of the Ancients and it suddenly glowed blue brilliantly. The Ogre stepped back, in shock.

"You seek . . . her . . ."

"Yes. The LifeDeath. Is she the keeper of the Secret Liquid of Life?"

The Ogre nodded, eyes filled with both fear and amazement. "Yes. Through the tunnel, and then you will come upon a secret waterhole that is only reachable in this valley through this tunnel."

He-Man nodded and he and Battle-Cat stepped forward. The shadows overcame them, but luckily Battle-Cat's excellent senses lead them onwards through the tunnel. After a good fifteen minutes, the tunnel ended at a door. 

The two entered the door and stood now before a secluded lake. Huge tablets and trees kept the lake hidden from outside eyes. He-Man leapt off Battle-Cat and walked forward.

"What now, He-Man?" asked Battle-Cat.

He-Man took the Sword of the Ancients and tipped it into the lake. The blue glow of the blade changed to white. The glow grew brighter and moved suddenly across the surface of the water until it reached the center.

"Ancient of the Phoenix!" cried out He-Man. "Come forth! You are needed!"

The Phoenix rune on the Sword of the Ancients glowed red all of a sudden and the sword shook in He-Man's hand. The waters began to churn and swirl, the light at the center of the lake growing brighter. The water began to boil.

All of a sudden, a column of flame blasted from the water. He-Man stepped back as the flames began to reshape into a huge bird that stared deeply at the champion.

"WHY DO YOU SUMMON ME?!" it screeched.

He-Man gulped, but stood his ground. With his other hand, he pulled out the Sword of Power. "I am He-Man, champion of Eternia, defender of the secrets of Castle Grayskull! I am the wielder of the Sword of the Power! I am the descendant of He-Ro! Eternia needs you!"

The bird - the Phoenix - lurched backwards, and screeched. Then, in a burst of light, the Phoenix and the flames vanished. Ash dropped to the shore of the lake, floated on the water.

He-Man sheathed the Sword of Power and stared as the ashes floated before him.

"What is this?" asked Battle-Cat.

The ashes began to spark on the water, and the a glow appeared on the surface around them. The ashes moved together, combining and formed. The churned and the ashes grew until - in a flash of light - a new person appeared.

A girl, about seventeen years old, with long silver braided hair that tumble past her knees now stood before He-Man. She was quite thin and lanky; her eyes were a deep violet; and a red scar ran across the center of her face - from right below right eye, across her nose, and into her left cheek. She wore all black, and had a lop-sided smile on her face.

"Who are you?" questioned He-Man.

"I am LifeDeath. The Ancient of the Phoenix. Pleased to meet you," the Ancient told him. She extended her hand. He-Man took it and shook her hand. It was ice cold.

"What . . . what was all that?"

"The Phoenix. I rose from the ashes. Oh! Look at your cat!"

LifeDeath stepped away from He-Man and walked over to Battle-Cat. She immediately began to pet his exposed neck. Battle-Cat embarrassingly started to purr.

He-Man, a little dumbfounded, walked over. He sheathed the Sword of the Ancients and hoped that this could actually go somewhere.

"Eternia needs your help, LifeDeath."

She looked up at He-Man, the smile smoothing off. "Is this about my brother?"

"Procrustus? He's your brother?"

LifeDeath nodded. "Yes. All of the Ancients are related. Didn't you know that?"

"No . . . I guess I didn't."

"Well, now you do!" LifeDeath stood to full height and walked over to He-Man. "So, what is it you want me to do? Kill someone? Give you eternal life?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"I need you to bring back Procrustus."

"That's gonna take some work. Why?"

"Don't you care? He's your brother!"

LifeDeath shrugged. "Yeah. But there's no point. It would take a lot more than just Procrustus and I to take down the Spirit of Evil."

"I'm supposed to assemble all of the Ancients," He-Man replied, patients running thin.

"Hmmm," LifeDeath returned. "Good luck with that."

"What?"

"I said 'Good luck with that.' The Ancients . . . we all don't get along so well anymore."

"You're not going to help me?"

"Nope."

"But the Spirit of Evil killed your brother!"

LifeDeath's gaze turned serious. "If you and your companions hadn't gone done there with the Sword of the Ancients, it would never have happened. Now, the Spirit of Evil is more powerful that ever. His power is affecting everyone on both sides of Eternia."

"I know that!"

"I know you know that," LifeDeath replied coolly, and suddenly He-Man was hoping for the loopy LifeDeath once more. "Look, the Ancients split up along time ago. Together, yes, we can defeat the Spirit of Evil. But that's not going to happen."

He-Man shook his head and looked away. LifeDeath bit her bottom lip, obviously sensing He-Man's dismay. She walked over to him.

"Listen," she began, "the Spirit of Evil will lose his strength eventually. You won't need us for that."

"And when will this happen?"

"About 5 million years from now. Give or take."

He-Man threw his foot done, cracking the ground a bit. "DAMN IT! I WON'T LIVE THAT LONG!"

LifeDeath shrugged. "You could have some of the Secret Liquid of Life. That way, you would."

"No. No. Listen, you said that you could bring Procrustus back, didn't you?"

"Yes. With some difficulty."

"How so?"

LifeDeath sighed. "It's hard to explain, but let's just say it takes more than the destruction of our physical bodies to kill us. There's a part of us that exists on a different plane than you mortals. That part of Procrustus is still alive. If I could arrange for a surrogate mother, strip away the DNA of the material needed, I could allow for Procrustus to be reborn."

"Then do that. Do that or more people - "

"Die?" With that, she perked an eyebrow. "I know, He-Man. I'm supposed to know."

"Then help us! Help me! Help Eternia!" He-Man pleaded. "At least bring back Procrustus! And then help me in finding the other Ancients so I can at least TRY and talk them into helping us!" He-Man paused and shrugged his shoulders, exhaling greatly. "I have the Sword of the Ancients. It can help, can't it?"

LifeDeath sighed again. "He-Man, that message from us that you and Teela heard in the Ice Mountains when you received the Sword of the Ancients. What did it tell you?"

"The Ancients would not be returning to Eternia."

"That's right."

"But you must! It's your responsibility, damn it!" He-Man yelled, no longer concerned with whom it was he was talking to. "YOU'RE THE ONES RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!"

"BUT NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR THE WAR!" she cried back, but she knew her words were lost on him. He-Man stood there, angry and frustrated. LifeDeath shook her head, knowing what he had been through these past few years. He was right. The Ancients were the ones responsible for the creation of the Light and Dark Hemispheres.

"Fine," He-Man snapped. "Zodac's supposed to come here anyways. Maybe he can help us fix your mistakes."

LifeDeath stopped. "Zodac?"

"Yeah."

"He-Man . . . I . . ."

"What?"

LifeDeath paused a moment, then resigned herself to him. "You're right, He-Man. The separation was the responsibility of the Ancients. Maintaining and restoring it should be ours as well. I will come with you."

He-Man smiled. "Thank you!"

"No problem. Now, this is how it's going to work. Give me Teela's Sword of the Ancients."

He-Man handed it over. She held in her thin hands, and studied it. "Yes. Of course," she said, almost to the blade itself. "Okay. Here's the deal, He-Man. The Phoenix rune. See it here?"

"Yes," He-Man replied, LifeDeath pointing to it. "What about it?"

"It's what you'll use to summon me. Just say 'I summon the Phoenix' and I'll appear. But do me a favor and mean it when you say it, okay? Don't be talking about me. Got it?"

"Yes."

"Good. Well, you better get moving. I'm assuming you'll be summoning me at Castle Grayskull?" she asked, handing the Sword of the Ancients back to He-Man.

"Yes."

"Good. See you then."

LifeDeath exploded in a brillant flame. The flame left ashes that floated in the wind. The winds suddenly caught the ashes and send them against the Sword of the Ancients. The Phoenix rune lit up, and the ashes vanished.

"Okay," He-Man said, exhaling. "Come on, Cat, let's get back to Grayskull."

***

"It's getting worse," Teela reported to the Sorceress, Angella, Glimmer, and Marlena. She-Ra nodded at her left.

She-Ra continued. "The army is bigger than any we've seen. They'll be ready to leave for Eternos in five days."

"And they'll be there in three," Marlena concluded. "That gives us only eight days. And unless Randor starts forming alliances, the city and palace will be crushed."

"He won't, milady," Teela told her. "Your husband is intent on sticking this out on his own."

Just then, the doors creaked open and He-Man and Battle-Cat came into the throne room. "I've done it!" he exclaimed. "LifeDeath has joined with us."

"Will she help us assemble the rest of the Ancients?" questioned Sorceress.

"She says it'll be close, but is willing to help."

The Sorceress nodded. "Excellent. Summon her, He-Man."

He-Man lifted the Sword of the Ancients. "I summon the Phoenix!" The Phoenix rune suddenly lit up blue. The ashes floated out, sparked to life, caught flame and formed into the LifeDeath.

"Greetings," said the silver-haired Ancient. "I am LifeDeath, Ancient of the Phoenix."

She-Ra, Marlena, Angella, and Teela all glanced at each other, a little surprised by her appearance. The Sorceress, however, grinned in quiet contentment.

"Good of you to join us, lady," the Sorceress said to the Ancient.

LifeDeath smiled and bowed. "Lady Sorceress, guardian of Castle Grayskull. It has been a long time."

"Rise, LifeDeath, and let us begin what must be done."

LifeDeath stood up and nodded. "Right." She looked around the room, scanning each of the women. When her eyes finally settled on She-Ra, she smiled and stepped over to the blond champion. "We need to have bit of a quick chat, She-Ra."

She-Ra and LifeDeath stepped to the other side of the Throne Room, and spoke in hushed whispers. At one point, She-Ra blushed hard. LifeDeath seemed to reassure her, and after another moment of talking, the pair walked back over.

"She-Ra has agreed to become the surrogate mother for Procrustus. She's the only capable of doing so right now."

"What do you mean 'surrogate mother?'" questioned Marlena.

"Nothing terrible, your majesty," He-Man stepped in.

"Procrustus isn't completely dead. To bring him back, he needs a new body. She-Ra here was kind enough to loan us hers," LifeDeath explained.

"I don't understand," Marlena confessed.

"Don't worry, it'll be okay."

LifeDeath lifted her left hand, and a scythe appeared in her thin fingers. She waved the scythe into the air, and closed her eyes. The scythe moved around, leaving cold smoke as it moved. Suddenly, it stopped and LifeDeath pulled down hard on the scythe. A form seemed to appear in the smoke, as if LifeDeath had just hooked a fish.

With that, LifeDeath opened her right hand a beautiful bright sphere appeared. It was beautiful and wonderful looking, completely unlike the smoking scythe. LifeDeath swung her scythe towards the sphere and the smoke form shot into the sphere.

The sphere caught flame and the form moved with the flame. LifeDeath then sent the flaming form through the air, and it struck She-Ra in the abdomen and vanished. She-Ra's hands went to her stomach and she closed her eyes as something inside seemed to form.

LifeDeath smiled with satisfaction. "Alright. Job well done," she remarked, the scythe and the sphere disappearing.

"Do you mean to tell me that Procrustus is growing within her?" asked Marlena, in shock about all this.

"Yeah," LifeDeath answered.

"It's okay," She-Ra told Marlena.

LifeDeath laughed a bit. "You say that now, sweetie, but that pregnancy is going to be accelerated. In nine days, you'll be wishing you hadn't done it."

The Sorceress stepped over. "This may pose a problem, LifeDeath. She-Ra can not stay here. Skeletor's army will be within striking distance in eight days and there will be no way that the Great Rebellion can defend She-Ra then."

"There's danger all over Eternia from the enemies on the land," LifeDeath said. "But what about the ocean? She could hide out there until we need her. There's no enemies for miles out on the big blue sea."

"But we have no ships and no one we can trust to captain it," Teela brought up.

She-Ra smiled. "Not quite," she said, thinking of just the right person. She turned to Queen Angella. "Your highness, can you contact Peek-A-Blue? I need her to find us an old friend . . ."

***

Some forty-five minutes later and on the waves of the Growling Sea, on the planet Etheria . . . Captain SeaHawk was taking some much needed time to do some fishing. It was a pleasant afternoon, with not a cloud in the sky, a gentle breeze from the west, and no trace of the Horde.

"How they be catchin', cap?" asked First Mate Swen.

"Not very good, Mr. Swen. Not very good at all."

"Aye, I can see that sir. I - "

Swen stopped in mid-sentence as a sudden flare of light exploded above the Solar Sailor, and formed into a gateway.

"Uh-oh," muttered SeaHawk.

Just then, two huge, ghost-like hands flew out of the portal, snatched up SeaHawk and dragged inside. A few seconds later, a scroll came flying out and landed at Swen's feet.

"What be this?" asked Swen, opening the scroll. After reading it, he groaned. "Oh, blast ye, women . . ."

"What is it?" asked one of the shipmates, the portal closing above the Solar Sailor.

"It seems the good Captain is taking an unexpected shore leave."

***

"Okay . . ." sighed SeaHawk. "Let me just get this straight. Someone named the Spirit of Evil has killed someone named Procrustus. Procrustus, who apparently lived in the center of Eternia and held the Light and Dark Hemispheres together, has now been replaced by the Spirit of Evil. Now everyone on the Light Hemisphere - which has become a second Dark Hemisphere - is evil thanks to this radical change. Except for the aliens, some of whom aren't even on Eternia anymore.

"In the meantime, the formerly now-not-so-Heroic Warriors battled it out with the Great Rebellion, and were able to free He-Man from being evil. Your plan is now to assemble Procrustus' family, powerful beings called the Ancients, to battle and defeat the Spirit of Evil and restore Eternia to its rightful rightness. Procrustus, who is a four-armed titan, has a body that is in the womb of She-Ra.

"She-Ra, who has to endure nine months of pregnancy in the accelerated form of nine days, is going out on a boat with me onto an ocean that I have no idea how to navigate. While the former Captain of the Royal Guard goes off and looks for weapons belonging to the Ancients, He-Man has to go out and find the Ancients themselves. And on top of all this - Skeletor is due to arrive at Eternos to demolish the place with his huge-ass army in the next eight days. The day after he is due to arrive, I might add, is the day before She-Ra's 'due date.' Oh, and the Great Rebellion needs to fortify Castle Grayskull the whole time this is happening. Am I right on all this?"

He-Man looked back at the others, who all nodded in unison. "Yep. Looks like."

"Except we were able to secure you and She-Ra a good boat," Teela added.

"Okay," SeaHawk said, nodding along. "Just as long as we're clear. When do we head out?"

"As soon as possible," the Sorceress said.

"Within the hour," She-Ra followed-up, fingers pressing against the very small bump in her stomach.

"Then let's prepare," Marlena said.

The Throne Room emptied. Marlena was off to have some private words with her daughter (advice, really), and then She-Ra was going to have parting words with Swift-Wind. Teela was taking SeaHawk to the Armory. Angella was going to rest her wings for a bit. Glimmer went to check with Peek-A-Blue to see how things were on Etheria.

He-Man was about to check in with the injured when he spotted something in the Throne Room that he had not seen before.

"Sorceress?" he asked. "What's this?"

The Sorceress walked over to see what He-Man was looking at and frowned a bit. It was the prophecy. The tablet that had appeared in Castle Grayskull a few days ago. He-Man hadn't noticed it before simply because he was too busy with other matters. But, now, he had a chance to read it.

'First will come battle.

'Second will come darkness.

'Third will come unity.

'Fourth will come the fall.

'Fifth and final shall be the ending of all.'

"What is this?" he questioned again.

"It is a prophecy. Delivered to me right as this crisis was beginning. It . . . it foretells the end of all Eternia."

He-Man looked up and saw deep concern in her eyes. "No. It doesn't," He-Man said to her. He made a fist - and slammed it into the tablet. The tablet - and the prophecy - shattered. Dust and rock fragments scattered across the floor of the Throne Room.

"We're going to win this," He-Man told her. "That's my prophecy."

The Sorceress smiled and wrapped her arms around He-Man, hugging him.

***

As twilight grew closer, and the sky was filled with orange, yellows and reds, He-Man, Teela, SeaHawk, and She-Ra arrived a small dock where the Evergreen Forest met with the Harmony Sea. The ship that SeaHawk and She-Ra would be sailing on would be fairly small, but easily maneuverable and well-armed if confrontations were to arise.

As SeaHawk preped the ship for sail, She-Ra gave her brother a big hug. "You take care, sis," He-Man told her. "You better be as a big as a Dragon Walker next time I see!"

She-Ra smiled and smacked her twin on the arm. "Just make sure you guys are ready for me."

"Be careful."

"I will. Good journey, dear brother."

"Good journey."

The two separated, She-Ra heading for the ship at the end of the boat. A small bump was evident through her shirt. 

As they started to sail away, He-Man turned to Teela. She stared at He-Man with a judging eye and a serious look.

"You really like each other, don't you?" asked Teela, referring to She-Ra.

He-Man shrugged. "It's a different kind of thing, Teela. She-Ra and I . . . we're bound by a number of things. Loyalty, duty, honor, power . . . it's what makes us good champions of Grayskull."

Teela nodded. "So you don't have those sort of feelings towards?"

He-Man put on a disgusted look. "Heck no, Teela. She's like a sister to me."

Teela laughed a bit. "That's what Adam said."

He-Man shook his head and walked off the dock and into the grass. Battle-Cat was resting next to the Sky-Sled. 

"I'm worried about Adam," Teela confessed.

"I wouldn't be. Like I told you earlier, he's safe and sound back on Etheria with Adora."

Teela shook her head. "No. No, it's that, He-Man. It's just that . . . well, ever since I told him about my feelings for you, our friendship has seriously suffered. I know it's silly to be worried about such a thing right now, but . . . the last time I went on a quest like this, he was with me. I miss him."

He-Man looked honestly into Teela's eyes. "He misses you too, Teela."

Teela nodded and stepped closer to He-Man, put her hands onto his bare arms while he put his on her back. "I still love you," Teela whispered.

"I know, Teela, but . . ."

"Shhhh," she hushed and leaned forward. "For good luck." Their lips met, pressed, and moved against each other. After a long kiss, they separated.

"Good journey, He-Man of Grayskull."

"Good journey, Teela, daughter of Duncan."

Teela stepped over to her Sky Sled and took off. He-Man hopped onto Battle-Cat and left. Both moving in opposite and separate directions . . .

To Be Continued . . .

COMING SOON: "PROPHECY & CHANGE - BOOK THREE: DESTRUCTION"


End file.
